Margaret's thoughts on a certain Captain
by Paulina'sHM
Summary: Margaret thinks about a certain Captain and how he has helped shape her into the person she has become. She also thinks about her future after the war. The 4077 reunion helps Margaret come to terms with her feelings for Hawkeye. HM Romance later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Hey guys, I have decided to write yet another MASH fanfic. As everyone knows, I do not own MASH although I wish I did. Wouldn't it be great? Please enjoy :-)

**Margaret's thoughts on a certain Captain**

**JUNE 1953, South Korea**

Margaret sat in her tent brushing her hair for the one-hundredth time. She had just had Post-Op with Hawkeye and both of them had comforted a soldier who had received a 'Dear Jane' letter. The young man, about 22, had received a painful letter from his sweetheart telling him that she was engaged to none other than his now 'former' best friend. Margaret understood his pain. She had suffered cheating from Donald and had received that 'Dear Darlene' letter. Her thoughts wondered to that time… and to Hawkeye.

'How Hawkeye helped me… He was Pierce then, not Hawkeye. We've become so close in recent months. I guess that I've changed and maybe he's changed too. I don't know. All I know is that I'm more open now and even more fun. He doesn't know that I saw his will from when he went to the front. I know he left me his Groucho glasses. I like showing my fun side too. I can only show it in front of my closest friends… BJ, Colonel Potter, Charles, Father Mulcahy, Klinger… and Hawkeye. Hawkeye helped me change. I'm grateful to him for that. I'd still be Hot Lips if it weren't for him and the rest of the gang. Even Klinger's shown me a thing or two about life and the goodness in people. No one has helped me more than Hawkeye…'

At that moment she heard a knock at her door. It was not unusual at all. Hawkeye always came after Post-Op or a heavy OR session.

"Come in Hawkeye."

Hawkeye walked in and took his usual spot on Margaret's bunk. He sat there. They didn't need to talk. All they needed was the company. Once a few silent minutes had passed, the only sound being Margaret's brush going through her hair, Hawkeye spoke.

"Margaret, how have you been lately? You've been a bit distant from the gang lately. Colonel Potter is a bit worried about his 'daughter'." Hawkeye was genuinely concerned for his friend.

"Hawk, I'm fine. I've just been thinking about the future. The peace talks have been going well and I'm trying to decide what I'm going to do with the rest of my life. I've always moved around, so I have no clear place to head to after the war." Margaret continued brushing.

"Margaret, please stop brushing your hair. I know that when you brush like that it means that you're frustrated. I don't know how you feel. I've got Crabapple Cove to go back to, so there's not much thinking. I guess that you're a bit confused. The end of the war can't be easy for army brats. You're used to being everywhere. What do you want to do? Tell me the first thought that comes into your head."

Margaret looked around her room and quickly replied. "I want to be a scrub nurse in a hospital in the States. I don't want to be in the Army."

"You see, Margaret? That's a start. Now all you have to decide is where you want to live in the States. Where you want to work. Do you have any ideas?"

"Actually I do. I want to live in the East Coast. I grew up on bases in the West and I want to try something different."

"Now Margaret, my dear, all you have to do is choose a place. Charles and I, not to mention Trapper, live in the East. Maybe you can get ideas from them. What do you think?"

Margaret smiled. "Thanks Hawkeye. I think I might."

"Well Miss Margaret, I have to go now. Beej needs my help to choose a present for Erin. She'll be two soon and he wants to get her the perfect gift. He's also kind of depressed because he can't be with her. I have to be there, you know?"

"I know Hawk. Thanks. If BJ needs help, tell him that I can offer a woman's opinion for the gift. I want to be there for him too."

"I'll tell him Margaret. He'll be grateful for your concern." With that, Hawkeye walked out.

Margaret sat there thinking about the man who had just been there. Everyday she discovered something new about him. More love, more compassion, more friendship. She wanted to get to know him better. 'How do I tell him?' She thought to herself.

- o -

What will Margaret do about her future? What will she do about Hawkeye? Stay tuned :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here's chapter two of this story. I don't know what's going to happen yet, but I hope the chapter doesn't disappoint. Enjoy :-)

**APRIL 1955, Boston**

Margaret walked around in the Post-Op ward of Boston Mercy Hospital. Her uncle had gotten her the job as Head Nurse there a few months before. Margaret had been jumping around the US working in various military hospitals after the war. She had not left the Army until January of that year. She found it difficult to explain to her father that she wanted to be somewhere stable for once. She didn't want to be sent to another war. She knew that the US would sooner or later be in another war. She hadn't heard from the people of the 4077th since the day she left, except for Charles whom she saw everyday. She hadn't wanted to burden the others with her problems. All she knew was that everyone was ok. She knew because she had tracked the people down through the Army before she resigned her commission.

Thinking, she realised that they had all done what they had wanted to do. Colonel Potter became a semi-retired country doctor and dedicated all his time to Mildred; BJ went back to Mill Valley and lived happily with Peg and Erin; Klinger and Soon-Li found her family and moved to the States a few months after the war ended, they now had a daughter; Charles worked at the same hospital as her and was well-off; Father Mulcahy was helping the deaf… and Hawkeye was in Crabapple Cove getting everyone to say 'Ahhh'. She missed Hawkeye more than anyone. She knew that he was only a few hour drive, but she couldn't get herself to make the trip.

"Margaret, would you do me the honour of having lunch with me?" Charles had walked into Post-Op, knowing full well that Margaret was on duty there.

"Hi Charles. Can you wait a few minutes? I have this last patient to check on before I'm off."

"No trouble Margaret. I'll wait here with you."

Margaret checked the patient's pulse and BP, wrote everything down and took off her stethoscope. She was ready for lunch.

"Ok Charles, let's go."

AT LUNCH

"Margaret, have you heard about the 4077th reunion? It's taking place in August in Crabapple Cove."

Margaret knew about the reunion, but she had planned to skip it. Now she had no choice but to go. "Yes Charles, I had heard about it. I guess this means that Hawkeye is hosting."

"Yes, that cretin has organised everything, even where we are staying. He has booked a hotel for everyone except Hunnicutt and yourself."

"Where did you get this information? Where are we staying?" Margaret felt bad that Hawkeye had forgotten his best friend and herself.

"One question at a time dear Margaret. I found out about this through Pierce. I called him yesterday to get more details. Margaret, he did not forget about you or Hunnicutt. On the contrary, you are staying at the Pierce home. He said that he wanted his two best friends under the same roof."

Margaret had to smile. She was glad that Hawkeye still thought of her as his best friend. The feeling was mutual. However, she was scared of being under the same roof with him. She didn't know if her feelings for him could get her through the nights there without her jumping into his arms. Throughout the couple of years apart, her feelings for him had accentuated. She needed him and loved him.

Charles saw confusion in Margaret's eyes as she thought. "Margaret, do you not want to stay at the Pierce home?"

"No Charles, I'm glad that he wants me there. It's just something else." She looked over at Charles and decided to tell a half-truth. "I'm just nervous about seeing everyone again after all this time. I guess that even Trapper is coming. He's at Boston General after all."

"Margaret, how did you know that? Have you been keeping tabs on the 4077th?"

Margaret blushed. "I couldn't bring myself to contact them, but I wanted to know if they were all living their lives like they had planned."

"I'm happy to know that you miss them as much as I do." Margaret was shocked at the revelation, but before she had time to say anything, Charles rose.

"Well Margaret, I must be going. I have a surgery scheduled for 20 minutes time. See you later."

"Bye Charles."

Margaret stood and walked toward her office. She had some planning to do before the reunion.

- o -

How will the reunion turn out? Will Margaret and Hawkeye end up together? Stick around :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, here's chapter three. I hope it doesn't disappoint. Enjoy :-)

**AUGUST 1955, Crabapple Cove**

Margaret got out of her car and looked outside the Pierce residence. It was a large white Victorian house with a large front yard. There was a tyre swing where Margaret imagined little Hawkeye on as a kid.

Margaret walked towards the front door knowing that Charles and BJ were already there. Before she could knock, a little girl of about four opened the door. Little Erin Hunnicutt was accompanied by her daddy.

"Well Margaret, it's great to see you." BJ smiled with the cheesy moustache still on his face. He then grabbed to hug her.

"BJ, it's so good to see you too." Margaret knelt down to Erin's height.

"Hi, you must be Erin. Your daddy told me all about you when he was in the war. I was with your daddy there. My name is Margaret." Erin gave a little smile and after investigating the adult further she outstretched her arms.

"Pick me up please?"

"Sure Erin. You're such a big girl." Erin giggled while Margaret tickled her.

"BJ, where's Peg?"

"She's inside helping Daniel cook dinner for tonight."

"Ok… Where's Hawkeye?"

"Hawk's getting the rooms ready for us. You've got your own room and even Erin here has her room." Erin smiled proudly.

"Ok, I just need to get my luggage from my car. Erin honey, can I put you down?" Erin nodded.

"Well Margaret, you've got a lot of luggage. Do you plan on staying for a month?"

Under her breath, Margaret replied. "I hope that I can stay for longer."

"What was that Margaret?" BJ was known for his curiosity.

"Nothing, I just said that I'm a woman and I can't travel light." Margaret smiled convincingly and BJ let the subject go.

From inside the house, Margaret heard BJ's name. It was coming from Charles.

"Margaret, what a pleasure it is to see you after only one day." Charles went over to Margaret and kissed her hand.

"It's great to see you too Charles in a different place. What do you think of Crabapple Cove so far?"

"It's small and it has nothing historical… But don't tell Pierce, it isn't bad." Margaret had to smile. Charles had changed.

As both BJ and Charles helped Margaret with her luggage, she heard a familiar voice. It wasn't Hawkeye's, but it sounded a lot like him. The guilty party came to the door as Margaret was carrying her luggage inside.

"Margaret Houlihan?" Margaret nodded. "It's great to finally meet you. I'm Daniel Pierce. My son talks about you all the time, so I feel as if I know you." Margaret couldn't hide her happiness at the fact that Hawkeye still remembered her.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Pierce. I've heard a lot about you too."

"Margaret, please call me Daniel. Everyone else does."

"Ok Daniel. Can I ask where Hawkeye is" Just as she said this, Hawkeye came walking down the stairs covered in dust. Margaret laughed so hard, that before she knew it, Hawkeye had her in a bear hug and had successfully covered her in dust.

"Pierce, how dare you!" She was smiling as she said this. "Get off of me! Now I'll have to shower."

"Let me join you." Hawkeye wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No way buster. I'm showering… alone!" She stomped off, but quickly came back.

"Daniel, where's the shower?"

Everyone burst out laughing. "It's upstairs, the first door on the right."

"Thanks."

Margaret walked to the shower, took off her dusty clothes and got in. She felt relieved. She was there with Hawkeye and everything had gone smoothly. Hawk was treating her like always and everyone seemed very comfortable. Just as she turned the shower off, she heard an unmistakable voice.

"Hey Hawk, where's the still?" – It was Trapper!

"Hey moron, I want you to meet the gang…." Music from downstairs drowned out the rest. Margaret now knew that she had to get dressed fast before Trapper knew she was naked.

Too late. "Hey doll face," Trapper called from outside the door. "Aren't you gonna say hi to your Uncle Trapper?"

Then Hawkeye interrupted. "And your Aunt Hawkeye?"

Margaret tried to act angry. "You morons, go away! I'm trying to get dressed!" She was smiling though.

"Ok, ok. We'll go away, but come downstairs as soon as you're ready. We have a martini waiting for you." Hawkeye at least stopped harassing. They both walked downstairs.

As Margaret reached for her towel, there was no towel. "How did they get that out there?"

"How am I going to make it to my room without anyone seeing? I'll just have to risk it."

Margaret opened the bathroom door a bit and looked around. The coast was clear. As soon as she was in the middle of the corridor, she was applauded. Turning around she saw BJ, Charles, Trapper and Daniel looking at her. But there was no Hawkeye.

"Idiots! Look away for a minute." Every man did as he was told while they laughed and Margaret ran to her room.

As she closed the door to her room, she saw her robe hanging in mid air. Hawkeye was holding out for her while he looked away.

"Here Margaret, put this on."

Margaret did. "Thanks Hawkeye. Who's idea was that?"

"It was theirs. All of them. I didn't want a part in it."

Margaret was shocked that he had not led the cavalry out to battle as it were. "Why not?"

"I don't feel like joking in this way. I don't want others to get hurt because of a dumb joke."

Margaret smiled. Hawkeye had changed since the war and she liked the new Hawkeye better.

"Margaret, get dressed so we can go down to dinner. Colonel Potter and everyone else will be getting here tomorrow."

"Ok Hawk. You can stay while I change, but you have to face the wall."

"Ok, just hurry it up." As Margaret and Hawkeye talked about trivial things, she got dressed.

"Hawkeye. I'm ready. Let's go down."

Hawkeye turned to look at her and was amazed. She wore a simple dress that looked fabulous.

"Miss Margaret." Hawkeye offered his arm and both walked down to the dining room.

- o -

How will the dinner turn out? What will be said? Stay tuned :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people. After spending hours reading cases for Law, I've been able to get away and write this chapter. I hope you enjoy :-)

As Margaret and Hawkeye walked down the steps into the dining room, Trapper couldn't help but wolf whistle. This was despite the fact that his wife Louise was standing next to him. She smiled. She understood their 'friendship', if that's what their relationship in Korea had been – They had hated each other.

"McIntyre, will you cut that out! I happen to see that you have not introduced me to the lovely lady next to you."

Before Trapper could say a word, Louise jumped in. "Hi, I'm Louise, this maniac's wife. You must be Margaret. It's great to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Margaret then looked next to BJ where Peg was standing.

"You must be Peg. BJ told us so much about you and little Erin here."

Peg smiled. "It's nice to meet you Major."

"Please, call me Margaret. Everyone else here does." Peg smiled and nodded.

Daniel stepped in and told everyone to sit at the table. Daniel couldn't help but realise that Hawkeye took the seat next to Margaret's right away. He smiled.

AT THE TABLE

"Margaret, you were drunk as anything! You even called Frank a 'lipless wonder'! Come on, you were tanked!" McIntyre was laughing so hard he could hardly speak anymore.

"For your information CAPTAIN, I was only slightly inebriated. I still remember everything I said and did that night." Margaret lied hoping that McIntyre would drop the subject, but that didn't work.

"Ok, so what did you tell me while Hawk and I had you under a cold shower?"

Margaret felt confused. She couldn't remember! "Um… I said that I would have you court-martialled?"

Trapper and Hawkeye were laughing so hard that they were about to fall off their seats.

"Margaret, it's ok that you don't remember. You can admit it." Hawkeye was smiling broadly.

"Ok, ok. I have no idea what happened! Let's let it go now." Margaret gave Trapper a death stare.

"Ok Margaret. The subject is closed."

BJ had a story he wanted to tell and he hoped that by telling it, his two best friends would take the hint.

"Well, it all began when the 8063rd asked Hawkeye to demonstrate arterial transplants and Margaret went to assist him…" By the end of the story, Hawkeye and Margaret both looked incredibly embarrassed. They were just glad that BJ left out the details. Margaret knew now that Hawkeye had told BJ what had happened in the abandoned hut.

"Hey Hawk, you must have been scared out of your mind?" Trapper looked kind of worried.

"Nah, having Margaret with me made me more scared of her than the North Koreans and Chinese combined!"

"Hawkeye, you are such a jerk!" Margaret couldn't help but smile. She had been terrible on that trip. She was a completely different person.

"I am not! I'm lovable." Hawkeye waited for a 'yeah right' or something else from Margaret, but she remained silent.

**Margaret's thoughts at that moment** – _He is lovable. I can't come up with a comeback. That's expected. Maybe if I look like I'm investigating the food everyone will move on from the topic._

"Margaret? Are you there?" Hawkeye waved his hand in front of Margaret's face.

"Oh, sorry. I was just looking at this delicious food. It's wonderful Peg… and Daniel."

"Thanks Margaret…" The topic was forgotten to the group, but not to Hawkeye and Margaret.

THE LIVING ROOM AFTER DINNER

"Well, I have to tell you, it's been great seeing everyone again. Especially you Margaret." When Hawkeye started getting looks from everyone, he quickly continued. "It's just that no one has heard from you since the war except Charles."

"I think that I was trying to forget the war. The fact that I volunteered to go as part of the Army hurts me too much. The Army caused the destruction. I caused the destruction. I guess I blame myself in some way."

Charles looked shocked. "Margaret, even though you were part of the Army, you did not cause the destruction and deaths. You helped save lives. Thousands of lives. You should be proud."

For the first time, she could smile about something related to the war. "Thank you Charles. Thank you all for caring."

"Margaret, we're your friends. Hawk and I are your best friends. We will always care about you." BJ stated.

"Always." Hawkeye reinstated.

Margaret looked like she was about to cry. Even though she had let down many barriers, she couldn't have them see her like this. "Excuse me, I think I'll go to bed. At least for a while. The drive was long. Good night."

Margaret ran up the stairs to her room and collapsed on her bed, sobbing heavily.

There was a knock on the door. "Margaret, it's Hawkeye. Can I come in?"

When no response came, Hawkeye risked it and opened the door. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Margaret, why are you crying?"

Through sobs, Margaret talked. "I don't know… I guess it's because… you all care about me… and I was ungrateful…"

"Margaret, you were not ungrateful. You were just trying to forget. I know how that feels. I only contacted people after the first year home. I couldn't forget and I realised that I never would. I just had to learn to live with it."

"Hawkeye?"

"Yes Margaret?"

"Will you hug me? Will you hold me?"

Hawkeye smiled. He was glad to be the friend she turned to. "Of course Margaret."

With that, Hawkeye and Margaret fell into a restless sleep in each other's arms.

- o -

What will happen the next morning? How will the arrivals of the rest of the 4077th gang go? Stay tuned :-)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone. Once again I spent the whole morning reading cases and textbooks. This degree is WAY TOO time consuming. Here's chapter 5. Please enjoy :-)

When Margaret woke up she saw Hawkeye's sleeping face facing her own. She somehow felt comforted by this. She hadn't had a nightmare that night. It was the first time since the end of the war. She felt relieved. As she looked at the desk next to the bed, she saw a note. It said.

"We have gone to pick up Colonel Potter and Klinger at Portland Airport. When I saw you two sleeping peacefully, I couldn't wake you up. We'll be back at 11.

Love,

Daniel."

Margaret smiled. She felt so welcome that she never wanted to leave. At that moment Hawkeye woke up.

"Morning Margaret. How did you sleep?"

Margaret smiled. "No nightmares for once."

"Same here. It felt great to sleep this peacefully… Oh my. We have to pick up the Colonel and Klinger! We're late!"

"Hawk, calm down. Daniel's gone to get them with the rest of the guys." Margaret showed him the note. Hawk smiled.

"I guess that we make a good team, don't we?"

"I guess we do." Margaret smiled. She hoped that their team would last for the rest of their lives.

Just then Hawkeye realised something. "Where are Louise, Peg and Erin?"

"Maybe they went to get groceries. Let's go downstairs to the kitchen. I'm starving Hawk."

Hawkeye laughed. "You always did have an appetite whenever there was good food around."

"Leave me alone Pierce!" Margaret, however, was giggling like a schoolgirl. Hawk noticed this and began to get nervous. He felt like a teenage boy on his first date. It scared him.

Just then the front door opened and the Colonel came in with his wife Mildred. Right behind were Klinger, Soon-Li and their little girl.

"Margaret, Hawkeye. How are you both?" The Colonel gave Margaret a big hug before telling her something.

"You know that you're in your robe right? And so's Pierce."

Margaret could have died of embarrassment right then, but she was smothered in hugs and introductions. Hawkeye looked around and felt like the proudest man in the world. For some strange reason he felt like Margaret belonged to him. Maybe they shared their pain so much that he felt a unique bond with her. He wasn't sure yet but he was willing to find out.

While everyone walked into the living room, Margaret and Hawkeye excused themselves in order to have a shower and get changed.

"Margaret, do you want to take the shower first? It's the only one in the house."

"Ok Hawk, but only if you don't mind."

Hawkeye smiled. "Go ahead, I'll get my clothes out to get changed into."

Margaret took her towel and her clothes and walked into the bathroom. The warm shower was just what she needed.

**_Margaret's thoughts_** – _Why do I feel so close to Hawkeye? We spent the night together in the most innocent way and I feel like I know him so much better. I wonder if we could really work. I hope we can. I want to try._

At the same time, Hawkeye was looking in his closet for something decent to wear. He hadn't cared before, why did he care now? He knew why. He wanted to impress Margaret.

**_Hawkeye's thoughts_** – _If that woman could have my head more in the clouds I would die. She's got me nervous and wanting to dress well. My dad would say that that couldn't be a bad thing. She's perfect for me. I hope we can work out. I want to try._

After their showers and change of clothes, they walked downstairs to talk to the new members of the reunion.

"So Pierce, how's civilian life treating you? Any new girls on the horizon?" Potter was as curious as anything.

Hawkeye smiled. "I never stopped being a civilian so I feel like I belong here. As for girls, there's one I'm very interested in, but I'm not sure that she wants me."

Margaret felt that tears were about to pour. She had no idea that Hawkeye was interested in someone.

"You mean that you haven't been able to win her over?" Klinger was shocked.

"I'm getting there slowly. I have to gain her trust. She's divorced, so she won't trust me easily."

"Pierce, that is very true. If you keep working at it, she'll be yours."

"I hope so Colonel, I hope so." Hawkeye discreetly looked towards Margaret. He could see that she was upset. He just didn't know why. But before he looked again, Margaret looked fine. Major 'Hot Lips' Houlihan had kicked in.

"So, Margaret. How has your life been? We haven't heard from you since the end of the war." The Colonel looked concerned and Mildred did too. She knew how much her husband cared about this young woman.

"I've been well Colonel. Being Head Nurse at Boston Mercy is fantastic. I'm glad that I'm not in the Army anymore. I want to settle somewhere."

"I can understand Margaret. Remember, I'm Regular Army too." The Colonel was smiling. He knew that Margaret was happy in her work life. He didn't ask about her personal life because he knew that that subject was touchy for her. He would talk to her privately.

The conversations changed from how their lives were now to practical jokes performed in camp. Before they knew it, it was time for lunch.

"Ok everyone. I have made a reservation at the best restaurant in town for lunch. Come on, let's go." Hawkeye wanted to show everyone his beloved hometown.

LUNCH

Lunch was a bit of a blur for both Hawkeye and Margaret. Whenever the other wasn't looking, they'd look at each other. The felt tense and the rest of the gang felt the tension a mile away. It was at this moment when BJ and Trapper decided to talk to Hawkeye and Colonel Potter concluded that he was going to talk to Margaret. Hawkeye and Margaret were in love and everyone knew except each other.

THE PIERCE HOME AFTER LUNCH

Everyone walked into the living room where Erin Hunnicutt and Mary Klinger decided to get restless.

"Mummy! I wanna go outside. I'm bored!" Erin was desperate to get outside and everyone now knew it.

"Yeah Mummy. I wanna go out too!" Mary was younger and followed the older one's lead.

Mildred looked over at the group and said. "I have an idea, why don't the non-4077th members go outside with the girls and the rest of you can catch up."

Hawkeye looked worried. "Are you sure Mildred?"

"Hawkeye, I'm positive. I miss my grandchildren and these girls could lighten my day." And with that, all the women, except for Margaret, went outside.

While they were outside, the 4077th members drank (Yes, Hawkeye had set up a still in the living room) and toasted the men who had died… and they toasted Colonel Blake.

"Henry, wherever you are, you did good." Hawkeye raised his glass and then the others followed. That was a sombre moment for those who knew Henry and a respectful moment for those who never had the pleasure of meeting him.

Before dinner, the women came inside and decided that they would go and pick up Radar at the airport because the others had been drinking. Frank had been invited, but when his wife found out that Margaret was going, he was not allowed to go.

When Radar showed up, he looked terrified. Maybe it was because there were too many women going to get him. He didn't even have Patty with him. They were not married yet, so they couldn't travel together alone.

Hawkeye was laughing hysterically at Radar's face. "Hey kid, loosen up. They're just women you know."

"I know that, geez!" Radar couldn't help but feel like the little brother again and he liked it.

They all had dinner in the Pierce home and talked mostly to Radar because everyone had by now seen everyone else. They were happy to know that his life was on track.

By the time it was 1 am, everyone decided to go back to the hotel, except for Colonel Potter and Trapper. They had unfinished business to attend to.

- o -

How will the talk go? Will Hawkeye and Margaret finally admit their feelings for each other? Stick around :-)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, here's another chapter. Sorry it has taken so long, but I'm back at uni trying to keep up with the work. Enjoy :-)

LATER THAT NIGHT

"It's great to see you Colonel. I'm so happy you came." Margaret said this while on the front porch with Colonel Potter.

"I wouldn't have missed this for anything Margaret. I really wanted to see everyone again and this was not a chance that I was going to miss… Margaret, can I ask you something?" The Colonel looked concerned.

"Anything sir, go ahead. You look worried and I really want to know why."

"Well, Margaret… This is going to seem rather direct, but are you in love with Hawkeye?"

"Colonel, you can't be serious! Me, in love with _him! _Why would you suggest such a thing?" The Colonel expected such a reaction, but he was glad that Margaret had not said no.

"Margaret, I want you to be happy and Pierce makes you happy. I can see that. The way you react around him and the way he treats you. I've never seen him be more of a gentleman with anyone. When we got here and we all hugged you, Pierce looked like a proud husband! He loves you. Take the chance. It might be scary, but it's worth it."

Margaret looked around and avoided eye contact with the Colonel. She was trying to think of _how _to let Hawkeye in.

"Colonel, you're right. I do love Hawkeye, but how can I risk our friendship? I've never felt this close to a man without… you know… and I want to preserve that."

"Margaret, you have to tell him. He loves you. Let him show you just how much."

"Colonel, I'll think about it… I've wanted to tell him, but I'm scared of rejection. I know I'll never lose his friendship now, so I might as well take the chance."

Potter smiled. "That's my girl."

"Thank you sir."

"Call me Sherm dear."

AT THE SAME TIME IN HAWKEYE'S ROOM

BJ was sitting on Hawkeye's bed while Trapper sat on a little lounge near the window. Hawkeye was pacing around trying to think. He had just admitted his feelings about Margaret and did not know what to do.

"Hawk, I'm not gonna talk about me and Peg because every couple is different and everyone has their special ways of doing things, but I am going to tell you something. You cannot lose her. She is a great woman, my best friend along with you. She deserves to be treated with respect." BJ wanted to show that others could be happy in a different way than he and Peg were.

"Look Hawk, BJ here and I only met tonight. We're both your friends and I know that he's your best friend now… That's ok, but I still consider our friendship as strong. I knew Hot Lips Houlihan and I'm now getting to know Margaret Houlihan. She's a great woman. She seems to be fun and caring now and you guys deserve to be together. Just tell her. She loves you too." Trapper was sure of this.

Hawkeye looked to BJ who agreed with Trapper. "Hawk, Trapper's right. She does love you. Why don't you tell her? Maybe you should before the end of the reunion."

"I don't know guys. I want to tell her… Ok, ok. I'll tell her." Both BJ and Trapper smiled.

- o -

Will they tell each other? Will they end up together? Please stay tuned :-)


	7. Chapter 7

Ok guys, I've managed to pull myself away from my law stuff for awhile, so here goes chapter 7. I'm sorry the last chapter was so short. Enjoy :-)

4 AM IN THE MORNING

Margaret let out a terrified scream as she heard the thunder outside the house. At first she didn't know where she was, but then all the events of the day unravelled in her mind. She had to find Hawkeye. As soon as a second burst of thunder struck, Margaret ran out of her room and into Hawkeye's.

"Hawkeye, Hawkeye. Please wake up. I'm scared."

Hawkeye stirred a bit, but he was in a deep, yet restless sleep.

"Hawkeye! Wake up!" Margaret was terrified now and she couldn't help but yell.

"Margaret, what's wrong?" Just then he heard thunder.

"Did the storm wake you?"

Margaret nodded out of pure terror. She couldn't speak.

"Margaret, do you want to lie here with me? I promise not to bite."

"Thanks Hawkeye."

AN HOUR LATER

Both Margaret and Hawkeye couldn't sleep. Margaret couldn't because of the storm and Hawkeye because he could feel Margaret's nearness. He felt like he had to tell her there and then that he loved her. However, he was there as her friend, not her lover.

"Hawk, are you awake?"

"Yeah, I'm awake. Are you ok?"

"I'm scared, but I feel safe here. Thank you for letting me stay here with you."

Hawkeye could have laughed at that moment because _he _felt lucky to have Margaret with _him_. "It's alright Margaret. I know how much storms like these scare you."

Margaret gave a small smile. "Hawk, you know everything about me, not just that. You know me better than anyone else."

"I guess you could say that. I do know a lot about you, especially the you that came out after you divorced Donald."

Margaret looked away. "I know, I became a different person when I left him."

"Margaret, you were never different, you just let Margaret Houlihan show more than Hot Lips. Even Trapper has noticed the change."

"Have you been talking to Trapper about me?"

"Yeah, he just had to be filled in on the details of what happened after he left."

Margaret grinned; she had forgotten the storm. "Of course he did. He had to know about the Pierce-Hunnicutt exploits!"

Hawkeye lightly punched her on the arm. "Of course he had to know! Imagine what would have happened if Trapper and BJ had been with me in Korea at the same time!"

Margaret laughed. "The US Army would have been completely destroyed by you three!"

Hawkeye then became very serious. "At least then the war wouldn't have lasted as long."

Margaret felt a heavy feeling in her heart. She could feel his pain.

"The only good things to ever came out of Korea were my newly found friends… and you." Hawkeye couldn't face Margaret. He had just begun to admit how he felt and he was terrified that she would reject him. He had only been in love once before, but the pain he felt when Carlye left him would not compare to the pain that he would feel if Margaret rejected him.

"Hawkeye, I'm glad that you see all of us as a good thing. I have to say that the friendships that I made in Korea have been the truest, longest-lasting ones I've ever had. I wouldn't change that for anything now. I know it sounds selfish, but if Korea hadn't happened I never would have met my friends… and you Hawkeye."

"Margaret, are you trying to tell me something? If you are, I'm listening. I won't judge you for anything you say. You know I never have."

Margaret mustered the courage to tell Hawkeye that she loved him, when he suddenly stopped her. He put his finger on her lips.

"Please let me talk first. I feel like I should be the one to say this. Margaret… I love you. I have been in love with you since before I can remember. I can't remember the moment I fell in love, but it was in Korea. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I hope you feel the same, but if you don't…"

Margaret had to stop him right there. "If you hadn't interrupted, you would've heard me say the same thing to you. I love you too Hawkeye and I really want to try and see where we go in a relationship."

Hawkeye was grinning as widely as anyone could. "Margaret, I want to try with you too."

Then the new couple kissed, a warm tender kiss, and fell asleep. The storm was long forgotten.

- o -

What will happen next? The story might take a bit of a twist, but that will be explained at the beginning of the next chapter. Stay tuned :-)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, this chapter takes place a bit in the future. It's something different I wanted to try and I hope you enjoy it :-)

**2 AM, 15 AUGUST 1956, Crabapple Cove**

Margaret woke up from a restless sleep. She couldn't remember why and then it hit her.

"Hawkeye, get up! You can't be in here tonight!"

Hawkeye sat up and looked a bit confused. He looked towards Margaret and sighed.

"What is it Margaret? Why can't I be with you?"

Margaret looked impatient. "Hawk, you can't be with me on the night before our wedding! It's bad luck!"

Hawkeye reluctantly got up and grabbed his pillow.

"Ok, so where do I sleep?"

"Go to the spare room. I left the bed made for tonight because I was going to sleep there."

Hawkeye leaned over and kissed his wonderful woman. "Ok, I'll go now. See you tomorrow… at the wedding."

Margaret smiled to herself. She was finally going to be Mrs Margaret Pierce. Well, Houlihan-Pierce.

THAT DAY AT 9 AM

The Pierce home was absolute chaos. Peg, Patty, Louise, Mildred and Charles' fiancée, Susan, were busy getting dressed and trying to get the bride ready for the wedding. They had taken over the top floor while the men were busy with Hawkeye downstairs.

"Mildred, where's my veil!" Margaret was panicking. Her wedding was in five hours and there was so much left to do.

"Margaret dear, it's right on the bed with your dress. You must relax or you'll be a wreck at the church!"

Margaret gave a weak smile. "I know. I'm just so nervous. I want to marry Hawkeye, don't get me wrong, but I'm scared that the wedding won't turn out ok."

"Margaret, the wedding has been organised for months now. Everything will go according to plan." Mildred understood Margaret's nerves; a wedding was stressful day, but it was also meant to be happy.

Margaret smiled and let the girls get on with helping for the wedding.

1 PM THAT DAY

Hawkeye was ready and dressed for his wedding. His nerves were at an all-time high. He just hoped that he could make Margaret happy for the rest of their lives.

"Hey Hawk, snap out of it! You have to get organised before the wedding. Remember that it's in an hour." BJ was there happily to remind his best friend that he was about to marry his female best friend.

"I know Beej. I'm so happy, but it's scary too. How will I make her happy forever?"

Trapper jumped in. "Look Hawk, you just do. After Korea I decided that I would be with Louise full-time and making her happy comes naturally. When I make her happy, I'm happy."

"Same here Hawk. You can't plan it. It just happens." BJ smiled. He was glad that this day had finally come for the two people he cared for the most (apart from his family of course).

"Ok. Beej, Trap. Here goes nothing." Hawkeye smiled and began to walk outside. He was on his way to the church.

1:20 PM AT THE CHURCH

When Hawkeye found out that Margaret was in fact Catholic (he had assumed that she was Protestant and she never said otherwise), he decided to get married in the Catholic Church. His mother had been Catholic (due to her Italian background) and he had never been Christened or Baptised, so he became Catholic about six months before. His father was pleased because it gave him a stronger link to his late wife.

"Hawkeye, are you ok?" Daniel could see his son's nerves showing and he didn't want to see him like this right now.

"Dad, I'm fine. I'm so happy that all the MASH gang made it. I'm even happier that they agreed to be involved. You know, with BJ being the best man, Trapper, Klinger, Charles and Radar being the ushers. I'm even more proud to know that Colonel Potter is going to give Margaret away. After Al's death, she was so upset, but with the Colonel here I hope she's happier. She still doesn't know that the Colonel is giving her away. I can't wait to see her face when she finds out."

Daniel smiled. He loved the way his son loved Margaret. He had gotten to know the young woman well himself and he knew she was quality. She was a lot like his late wife in everyway except for looks.

While time passed, Hawkeye greeted everyone who came to the wedding. The whole town was there and he had invited his mother's family from Italy. They were so happy to be there for this moment.

2 PM THAT AFTERNOON

Hawkeye was inside the Church waiting nervously. He knew that his bride would be a bit late, but the fact that she wasn't standing next to him then made him nervous.

"Where is she?" Hawk whispered to BJ.

"Don't worry, she'll be here any minute."

At that moment the wedding march began and Margaret walked in with the Colonel by her side. She looked happier than Hawkeye had seen her in a long time. He saw Margaret mouth 'Thank you' to him and he smiled knowing that he had done well.

Just as Margaret reached Hawkeye, Father Mulcahy came out ready to perform the ceremony. Both Hawkeye and Margaret looked shocked. They didn't even know where the young priest was for a while. BJ then turned to Hawkeye and said, "This is part of my wedding present. I hope you like it." The couple was in too much shock to respond but BJ knew that they were happy.

"Dearly beloved…."

- o -

How will the ceremony turn out? Will something happen to interrupt the happy couple? Stay tuned :-)


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone, I've been so busy that I haven't been able to update in a while. Here's the next chapter – the wedding. I wonder how it'll go? Enjoy :-)

AT THE WEDDING

Father Mulcahy gave the couple a smile and began the terrible thing he had to say. "If there is anyone here who objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Margaret and Hawkeye looked at each other nervously. They were both worried about the same person. Frank. They hadn't invited him, but they knew that if he knew that Margaret was marrying, he'd show up either way.

Just when the couple thought that they were safe, Ferret Face made a grand entrance.

"Honeybunch, don't marry that maniac. I love you!" Frank whined throughout the congregation.

"Frank, would you please leave? If you love me, you'll let me be happy." Margaret was annoyed, but this had been expected. No one looked shocked. Just then Louise Burns walked in.

"Frank, get out of here! I know all about you and Major Houlihan, but interrupting a wedding like that? I'm only here for the girls. Come on, let's go."

Frank put his head down and walked out sulking. Hawkeye had to smile. "As always, the old Ferret has to have a woman bossing him around!" With that, everyone laughed and any tension that had been there had evaporated.

THE MOMENT OF TRUTH

The Father smiled. "You may now kiss the bride."

At this, Hawkeye grabbed Margaret and dipped her to give her a passionate kiss. As usual Margaret fought, but then relented.

Everyone applauded the happy couple and they all left for the reception.

AT THE PIERCE HOME JUST BEFORE THE RECEPTION

Margaret was smiling. "Hawk, I can't believe it. We're married."

Hawkeye grinned happily. "Margaret, I'm so glad to have you as my wife. I never would've thought that I'd ever get married and now I am and I couldn't be happier."

The couple had decided to get changed into more comfortable clothes before the reception. Everyone had been told to do so. They wanted a relaxed wedding to show that there union came from simple love, nothing more.

THE RECEPTION

Sherman Potter stood up and tapped his glass. "Ok everyone, as you know I've known these two young people for some years now. I feel like they're my children. I have seen them fight and make-up so quickly, you would not believe that time had actually passed. When I first met them they were very different; they still are in a way. Hawkeye was an unmilitary prankster, but the best surgeon I ever worked with. Margaret, on the other hand, was a by the book army brat, but she was always a professional. Then, as the war dragged on, time passed and that caused them to change. Hawkeye became more aware of himself and less of a womaniser and Margaret loosened up and had some fun. Now, after some time, they're more compatible than ever. From the moment I met them, I knew that they were perfect for each other, but I knew that they had to change a bit. I watched them grow into who they are now and I couldn't be prouder."

There was silence in the room.

"Margaret, Hawkeye. I want to make a toast to you. I want you to be happy forever. I also wish to raise my glass to Al. He should be here, but God thought otherwise. I pray that he's here in spirit watching over this wonderful day."

Margaret's eyes were glazed over, but she was glad that her father was remembered.

LATER ON THAT NIGHT

Margaret happily danced around with Hawkeye. It was their first dance as husband and wife and they were enjoying every minute of it. Throughout the night they changed partners, but they were longing for each other the whole time.

THE HOTEL

Margaret had a surprise for her husband, but she needed it to be kept a secret. She had to hide it.

"Margaret, are you almost ready? I need to use the bathroom."

"Almost done Hawk." With that she walked out. She had on a bathrobe made from silk. Hawkeye was speechless.

"Hawkeye? Go use the bathroom now." Margaret couldn't help but smile. If he had reacted like that to a bathrobe, she wanted to see his reaction to what she had on underneath.

As Hawkeye walked into the bathroom, Margaret took off her robe and hid behind the closet door. She knew that since Hawkeye was claustrophobic, he'd never walk in.

When Hawkeye came out of the bathroom in a blue smoking jacket, he realised that Margaret was gone. "Margaret, where are you?"

Margaret smiled. "I'm in the walk-in. I'll be right out. Just get into bed."

Hawkeye did as he was told. As soon as Margaret heard him get comfortable, she opened the closet door. Hawkeye's mouth was hanging down.

Margaret was wearing a pink negligee that was a little too small for the 50s, not that Hawkeye minded.

"Margaret, is that you?"

Margaret grinned. "Do you like it?"

"Margaret, I love it! I love you so much."

With that, Margaret climbed into the bed and they were lost in each other for the first time as man and wife.

- o -

I wonder what's going to happen next. Stay tuned :-)


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been so busy lately and all. Here's chapter 10. Enjoy :-)

**4 AM, 31 AUGUST 1956, Crabapple Cove**

Margaret awoke with a nauseating feeling. She didn't know what was wrong because she was still half asleep, but she did know that she had to get up at that moment.

**_Margaret's thought: _**What is wrong with me? I feel terrible. All I want to do is throw up… and I think I'm about to!

Hawkeye stirred a bit as Margaret got up, but he didn't wake up. He was never very good at waking up. He had to be in surgery in 3 hours anyway, so he was in a deep sleep.

After throwing up, Margaret felt more awake. She couldn't go to sleep anymore. Instead, she walked down to the kitchen to prepare a coffee. As soon as she got there, she felt sick again. There was a smell that made her ill. It was the tomatoes that were in the kitchen table!

**_Margaret's thought: _**Ok, I've thrown up and I get sick from the smell of tomatoes. I think that something's not right. (She smiled)… I think I'm pregnant! I can't tell Hawkeye yet. I don't want to excite him before I go to the doctor to make sure.

Margaret was definitely awake now and very excited. Hawkeye woke up about an hour later and realised that Margaret wasn't with him. He walked down to the living room where Margaret was watching an old film.

"Morning Margaret. How come you're up?" Hawkeye kissed his wife.

"I just wasn't tired. I wanted to be up before you were. I made you breakfast." (After she had thrown the tomatoes out).

"Thanks hon. So, what's for breakfast? I'm starving!" Margaret laughed.

"Hawk, since we got back you're always hungry. Maybe you're learning to enjoy real food."

Hawkeye was smiling. "I don't just enjoy good food, I enjoy your food. I didn't even know you could cook until we got together."

"I guess that's because I was always trying to be Major Houlihan. Military. Efficient. Not a housekeeper."

"Honey, I still don't think that you're a housekeeper. Remember, I cook too!" Margaret smiled.

"I know you do and I love that you help."

Hawkeye looked at Margaret and a thought occurred to him. "What are you going to do on your day off from the hospital?"

Margaret had already thought that Hawkeye would ask this. "Well, I was thinking of doing some shopping and maybe even visiting Charles in Boston."

"You're going to Boston for the day? Why bother?"

"I got a call from Charles and he said that he wanted to see us. I told him that you were working a lot lately, so he said that he and his fiancée would take me out to lunch."

"Oh… Ok. I guess that's ok then. Are you going to leave soon?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd go when you left for work. I want to enjoy a full day in Boston. I haven't been there in a while and I miss it sometimes."

Hawkeye smiled. "It's ok honey. You should go and enjoy yourself. I'll see you at home tonight?"

"Of course. I'll be home at around 8."

With that, Hawkeye gave his wife a warm kiss and got ready. Margaret did the same. She was going to Boston to see if she was pregnant. She didn't want the town to find out before her husband did.

IN BOSTON

Margaret looked around Boston Mercy. It looked the same and she sometimes missed working there. As she walked to reception, she saw Charles.

"Charles! How are you?"

"Margaret, you're here already? I was expecting you later. When you called this morning I thought you'd be here in a couple of hours."

"I called from a diner on the road. How are you Charles?"

"I'm doing very well. The new head nurse here is not as good as you, but she's capable."

"I thought that she'd be. Remember, I trained her before I left."

"Yes, you did. So, what brings you to Boston?"

Margaret smiled a bit. She wanted Charles to help her. She knew he was a surgeon, but she didn't think he'd mind. "I wanted to see if you could run a test on me?"

"Why Margaret? Are you ill?"

"No, I don't think so. I think I may be pregnant!"

"Why Margaret, have you told Pierce? This is great news."

"No, I wanted to have the test before so I wouldn't raise his hopes prematurely."

Charles smiled. Despite the fact that he and Hawkeye had had their ups and downs, he was happy that Pierce's wife might be expecting his child. "Margaret, of course I'll do the test. Come on."

A FEW HOURS LATER

Charles and Margaret sat in the cafeteria of the hospital anxiously waiting for the results.

"Margaret, if you are pregnant, what do you want?"

"Well, I'd like a daughter. I guess though that I just want a healthy happy child."

"I'm sure your child will be healthy and very happy." Charles smiled warmly at Margaret.

"Thank you Charles."

Then there was an interruption from the hospital PA. "Dr Winchester. Please report to the lab."

Margaret and Charles looked at each other. The news was soon to come.

- o -

Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger, but I had to do it. What's the news going to be? Stay tuned :-)


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone! Here's chapter 11. Sorry for the cliffy, but it had to be done to have max effect. Enjoy :-)

Margaret and Charles walked down to the lab. Fortunately, both knew the way too well to be late. As they approached the door, Charles opened it to let Margaret in first.

"Charles, I'm scared. I hope for our sake that I am pregnant, but I don't think that I could be this lucky."

Charles smiled. "Margaret, you are a wonderful caring woman and Pierce is a fantastic surgeon… and friend." He looked down, embarrassed. "You deserve to have a happy life with a child."

Margaret looked up warmly. "Thank you. Now let's see the results."

Charles looked at the specimen and smiled. "Margaret, you're pregnant! Congratulations."

Margaret was smiling and crying at the same time. She felt that her life was almost complete.

**_Margaret's thoughts: _**As soon as I have this baby, my life will be complete and as perfect as it can be.

Charles looked at Margaret and sighed. Even though he never would have admitted it to anyone, he had strong feelings for Margaret. Now he knew that he had no chance with her. He would have to marry his fiancée of high social standing to be a true Winchester. After hanging around with those 'cretins', he hated the idea more than anything.

"Charles, are you still here?"

Charles shook his head. "Yes, sorry. I was just thinking."

Margaret gave Charles a warm smile, like she knew what he had been thinking. "Charles, you'll be happy someday too. Please find the right person, not the person you should marry."

"I will Margaret. Thank you."

"No Charles, I have you to thank." Margaret gave Charles a kiss on the cheek and it was then that he realised that he truly valued this woman's friendship more than ever.

IN CRABAPPLE COVE LATER THAT NIGHT

Margaret walked into the house. It was empty… again. Hawkeye was still at the hospital working on some poor person. Margaret knew the feeling all too well.

As Margaret decided to make some dinner for herself, she heard the door open. "Hawkeye, is that you?"

"Yeah honey. I'm home." He leisurely walked into the kitchen and watched his wife work.

"So, what ya doin'?" Hawkeye was smiling.

"Just making some steamed vegetables for dinner. Do you want something else?"

"No, I'll eat what you're eating. How was your day in Boston? Did you buy anything?"

Margaret looked away, feeling nervous. "No, I just window-shopped a bit after lunch. Charles says hi and he wants to know when we're going to go to Boston."

"It's good to hear that Chuckles misses me. I knew that he would."

"I think that he's having trouble being happy. I'm worried. Today I felt like he really doesn't want to marry his fiancée."

Hawkeye looked confused. "Then why is he going to marry her?"

"Because she's a high class Boston girl. That's the only reason I can think of."

Hawkeye walked over to his wife and hugged her. "He'll be ok. He'll realise soon enough and he'll find someone who can truly make him happy… like I did."

**_Margaret's thought: _**This is it. I've got to tell him now.

"Hawk, I have some good news… I'm pregnant!"

Hawkeye looked dumbfounded and then he smiled. "I'm going to be a daddy!"

Margaret nodded. "Yes honey, you're going to be a daddy and I'm going to be a mummy."

"How far along are you?"

"A little over two weeks. I think I became pregnant on our wedding night."

Hawkeye smiled. "What a beautiful wedding gift… a baby."

- o -

How will the pregnancy go? Will it all turn out well and good? Stay tuned :-)


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone. Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but uni's getting more full on every week. Here's chapter 12. Enjoy :-)

CRABAPPLE COVE THAT NIGHT

Margaret and Hawkeye sat in front of the TV in each other's arms. They couldn't be happier than they were that night. They were both going to be parents and they felt as ready as they could be for it.

"Hawk, what do you want? A boy or a girl?"

Hawkeye smiled. "I don't care really. As long as he or she is healthy and happy."

Margaret looked her husband in the eyes and smiled. "Same here."

While they watched TV, Margaret snuggled up to her husband and let him put his hand on her stomach. They both knew how it worked. They were medical professionals. It just seemed so different when it was their child.

Hawkeye looked down at Margaret and squeezed her hand. "We'll be ok. We'll be good at this."

"I know we'll be ok. Maybe we should call people?"

Hawkeye smiled. "We will, but not yet. You know as well as I do that because of your age we have to be careful."

"What are you implying Pierce?"

"I'm just saying that you're in your thirties and that means that we have to really take care of you and the baby."

"I guess you're right. I just want to tell everyone."

"I know. So do I, but that's how it's got to be."

Margaret looked at her new husband and gave him a reassuring smile. "I know hon."

TWO WEEKS LATER

Margaret was doing wonderfully. She was a bit over a month pregnant and she did not have much morning sickness. She was grateful because she had to work. Hawkeye wanted her to take the time off work during the pregnancy, but she refused. She would get bored at home.

"Margaret, why don't you at least stay home twice a week? You have to take care of yourself and the baby."

"Hawkeye. I'll get bored. I want to work. Can we call the people from MASH to tell them the news now?"

Hawkeye grinned. "Yep, I think we're out of danger and they can all know."

"Good. I'll call Colonel Potter…."

THAT NIGHT

Hawkeye was grinning like a truly proud husband and father. "Can you believe Potter's reaction?"

Margaret laughed. "Yeah, I can. I think he could hardly believe that we're having a baby already. Can you believe that he asked if I was pregnant before the wedding?"

"I can. He knew we were living together and it was a natural question. I guess he asked because you're almost as far along as when we married."

"He's a sweet man and I'm glad that he was happy for us."

"How about BJ?" Hawkeye was laughing as hard as anything.

"I know! He was jumping up and down and laughing! Peg had no idea what was happening. That is, until I explained it to her."

Hawkeye hugged his wife. "Let's go out to dinner to celebrate?"

"Ok, let's go."

IN THE CAR

Margaret and Hawkeye had the radio on at full blast. They were singing along happily when Hawkeye saw something strange at the corner of his eye. "Did you see that?"

"See what hon?"

"Nothing, I guess."

Just then, they were enveloped in darkness.

- o -

I know, I know. Another cliffy. I just love them. I hope you enjoyed and I'll update asap :-)


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys. Sorry for the wait, but uni's got me busy as ever. Here's chapter 13 for you all. Enjoy :-)

THE HOSPITAL, PORTLAND

Hawkeye looked around as he slowly woke up. He didn't know where he was immediately, but then he knew. Portland General. Slowly panic began to emerge.

"Where's Margaret? Where's my wife? Is she alright? What happened?" Hawkeye was in a total panic when a nurse who was in the room stopped him.

"Dr Pierce, it's ok. Please calm down. Your wife is in surgery at the moment. So far everything has gone well."

Hawkeye just stared. This was too much. "The baby?"

The nurse nodded. "We don't know yet. First we have to take care of your wife and then we'll see how the baby is."

With that last piece of information, Hawkeye fell asleep.

IN SURGERY

In the operating room were Charles and Trapper. As soon as they were called about the incident, both of them caught the next flight to Portland. They were not going to let other people take care of their friends.

"Charles, I think we've stopped the bleeding in the legs. Do we suture completely now?"

Charles looked over at Trapper. "Dr. McIntyre, I think the leg is ok, so we should begin to finish up. I don't think Margaret needs more time in surgery, do you?"

"Not at all. I just hope that the baby is ok. Those two deserve to be happy."

Charles gave a weak smile. "I know they do."

IN THE WAITING ROOM

Since 6 hours had passed since the accident, everyone had tried to get to Portland asap. So far the visitors included Father Mulcahy, Colonel and Mrs. Potter and Dr. Daniel Pierce. BJ and Peg were on their way as was the rest of the gang.

"I just hope that they're alright. Those two are like my children and if I lose them now, I don't know how we'll cope." Colonel Potter had never been this scared before, not even during three wars.

Mrs. Potter held her husband's hand. "They will be ok. They're strong people. I know how much you love them and they know too. That'll help them be strong."

"Colonel, please don't worry. I've prayed to God to keep them safe and I'm sure he will do what is best." The Father gave a weak smile.

"Thank you Father. I'm sure they will be ok. Hawkeye is in Intensive Care after his operation and Margaret's still in surgery. Charles and Trapper will take care of her." The Colonel tried to smile.

"Father, I know I'm not Catholic, but wife was and my son is now. Can I get baptised now?" Daniel had shocked everyone there.

"Yes, that can be done… But why Dr. Pierce?"

"Please Father, it's Daniel. I've always had faith in my wife's religion and now that my son and daughter-in-law need me, I want to be there for them in every way. I want to be able to support them… and I want to support myself too through faith."

The Father smiled his first genuine smile of the night. "Ok Daniel. We can do this now."

"Colonel, Mrs Potter. Would you be the god-parents? They're needed and it's purely symbolic." Daniel looked at them in hope.

The Colonel and his wife gladly agreed.

INTENSIVE CARE

Margaret was being wheeled into her intensive care room by her doctors. They cared too much for her to let anyone else do it.

"Ok, here's the place. Let's settle her in." Charles took the initiative of setting up IVs and the machines for the job of monitoring Margaret's life.

"Ok Charles, I think she's ready." Trapper looked worried. He now cared a lot for Margaret. He had never hated her. On the contrary, he had always admired her. He just never told her.

Once Margaret was comfortably settled, Charles decided to do what he needed to do. "Dr. McIntyre, could you please pass me the stethoscope?"

"Ok Doctor… Are you going to check on the baby?"

"That I am. We cannot avoid it anymore." With that, Charles began listening to Margaret stomach.

(A/N: I was going to have a cliffy here, but then I thought that I don't want to torture you all.)

A small smile crept across Charles' face. "The baby's fine. And from what I can hear, there may be two babies there. I'm not sure and I won't be at all, so I should keep that to myself. I don't want to raise their hopes unnecessarily."

Trapper laughed. "Yeah, maybe we shouldn't tell them about two kids. We don't know for sure, so we'll just have to wait and see like everyone else."

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"Where am I?" Margaret had woken up and was completely confused.

Trapper and Charles looked over at her. Charles was the first to talk. "Margaret, you're at Portland General. You and Hawkeye were in an accident, but you're both fine."

"Yeah Margaret. You're all great. Even the baby."

Margaret smiled. "She's ok?"

"Yep. The baby's fine." Trapper had to smile. He had never seen Margaret so happy.

"Thank you guys. I appreciate it."

"It was our pleasure Margaret." Charles smiled in contentment.

- o -

What will happen next? Will Daniel be baptised? Will all the visitors arrive? Stay tuned :-)


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone. Here's my update. I try to do it once a week so you're not waiting for too long. Here goes. Enjoy :-)

PORTLAND

Hawkeye looked around his hospital room. He was still a bit groggy from the meds, so he had no idea what he had actually hurt. Just then, Trapper and BJ walked in.

"Hey Trap, Beej. I didn't know you were here."

"Peg, Erin and I just arrived. By the way, Radar and Klinger are here too."

"It's good to see you Beej. I wish it could've been for a happier occasion though."

"Same here, but at least we're all here."

Trapper looked at the exchange and was getting rather annoyed. He was not jealous really, but he had to talk to Hawkeye.

"Hey Hawk, I need to talk to you about the accident."

Hawkeye looked terrified then. "Is Margaret ok? Is the baby?"

"Hawk, they're fine. I just want to tell you about your injuries."

"Yeah, I was kind of wondering about that myself."

"Well, in the car you bruised your back a bit. You have some broken ribs, so we have to keep you as still as possible for a week or so. We don't want to risk you puncturing your lung."

"Trap, I know. I AM a doctor."

"Sorry. Apparently, you protected Margaret and the baby by covering them with your body. I am proud to say that you're my friend." Trapper smiled.

"Oh thanks Trap." Hawk said with a bit of sarcasm, but later smiled. "She's my wife. I had to protect her. We survived Korea. We couldn't die at home."

BJ smiled. "I knew you'd find love with Margaret. I was sure she was the one for you, despite your many faults."

Hawk smiled. "What faults? I'm perfect."

With this the two men began laughing, remembering that day in Korea. Trapper felt more and more out of place by the minute.

"Well, I think we better let you rest, shouldn't we BJ?"

"Yeah, get some sleep. Your wife and child are fine."

"Thanks guys. And Trap, thanks for helping Margaret."

Trapper smiled, realising that he was still important to Hawkeye. "It was a pleasure Hawk. I care about her too."

THE WAITING ROOM AT THE SAME TIME

"Hey Radar, how have you been?"

"I've been ok Klinger. Busy with the farm and all, but the harvest has been better now. How's your wife?"

"Soon-Li is pretty good. She's at Hawkeye's house. Being 7 months pregnant has taken its toll on her."

"I thought that she's be tired and all. Have you seen the Colonel and his wife?"

"Nah, not yet… Hey, how about the Father?"

"No, I haven't seen him. Geez, I hope nothing is wrong."

Just then the Father, Sherman, Mrs. Potter and Daniel emerged.

"Hi boys. How have you been?"

Radar answered kind of shyly. "We've been good Colonel. Where did you go? We were very worried when Father Mulcahy wasn't here."

"My son, we were all at the hospital chapel. We needed to find some peace."

"Oh… So how's Hawkeye and Major Houlihan?" Klinger still couldn't stop calling Margaret 'Major'.

"Klinger… Margaret Houlihan-Pierce is doing well and so is her baby. Cut out the 'Major'. She's no longer Army."

Radar smiled. "She might not wear Army sir, but she's still as tough as the Army made her."

"Radar, you are right. I guess she'll always be Army and Hawkeye will be anti-Army. Together they still work well."

Just then, Trapper and BJ emerged. "How's Hawkeye?" Father Mulcahy still felt uneasy.

"Father, he's doing well. We're just monitoring his ribs, but other than that, he's his old self."

"That's good to hear. Where's Charles?" Potter was curious, as he knew the important role he played saving Margaret.

"He's with Margaret. He's checking her legs and the baby." BJ looked happy for the first time since he got the dreaded phone call.

"I'm glad they're ok sir." Radar grinned.

"So am I Radar." Potter couldn't help feeling like the relieved father of the Pierce-Houlihan pair.

Daniel at that moment turned around. He looked intently at reception. That caught everyone's attention. A young woman was standing there talking to a nurse.

"Excuse me, do you know where Dr. Benjamin Pierce is?"

- o -

Who's the mystery woman? What does she want? Stay tuned :-)


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone! Sorry for the slow update, but I have a major contracts assignment due next week. I hope you enjoy this chapter :-)

Daniel walked towards the woman and tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"Carleye… Walton?"

The woman turned around and instinctively hugged the older man.

"It's Breslin again Daniel. I'm sorry to bother, but I heard from Mary that Hawkeye had been in an accident. I wanted to see him." Carleye looked down feeling guilty for visiting the man she had rejected… twice.

"It's ok dear. He'll be glad to see you and so will his wife."

Carleye looked shocked. "His…. wife?"

"Yes, he married Margaret Houlihan… The head nurse at MASH."

"Oh yeah, I remember her. She was tough, but an excellent nurse. I didn't know anything about this."

Daniel smiled. "It's been kind of low key in a sense. Don't worry. Hawk still loves you and he'll be glad to see you here."

"Thanks Daniel… Who are these people?"

"Well, this is…."

PORTLAND HOSPITAL AN HOUR LATER

Hawkeye had just woken up from a rather restless sleep when his dad knocked on the door.

"Come in, whoever it is."

"Hey Hawkeye. How are you feeling?"

"I'm better dad, just tired and my ribs hurt a bit."

"That's understandable. Are you up for a new visitor?"

Hawkeye smiled. "Will I like this visitor?"

"I think you will."

"Ok dad. Tell _her _to come in."

Daniel was just about to get up when he realised what his son had said. "Tell _her_?"

"Yeah dad, I know that it's probably Carleye. She always shows up at the most critical moments… good and bad."

"Ok son, I'll bring her in."

30 MINUTES LATER IN HAWKEYE'S ROOM

"I'm glad you came Carleye. If you need any help after your divorce, just let me know. Margaret and I will be glad to help you."

"Hawk, but wouldn't that be awkward?"

"No… she knows about you and how much you meant to me when I was younger. She understands that and she knows that's in the past now. She knows I love her only."

"Ok Hawk, but if you two need anything now, let me know. I love you and I always have. I want to be able to be friends."

"Ok Carleye. Friends it is."

RECEPTION AREA AT THE SAME TIME

Daniel was pacing around. "What's taking them so long?"

Sherman looked at him. "They have a lot to sort out and knowing Hawkeye he's being a complete gentleman through all of it. Give them time… They deserve it."

"I guess you're right."

BJ couldn't help but speak up. "Daniel, you know how much Carleye meant to Hawkeye. That is never forgotten. He won't hurt her and she knows it. They just have a lot to discuss right now."

"BJ, Sherman. You're both right. I just forgot how involved she was with my son. Now that Margaret's in the picture, I can't see him with anyone else."

"We can't either Daniel. So please, let them sort through everything." Sherman then looked up at Daniel and they both smiled.

MARGARET'S ROOM

"Charles, how's my baby?"

"Margaret. The baby is fine and so are you. I heard that Hawkeye is with a visitor who might want to come here later on."

"Who is it Charles?"

"It's a Carleye Breslin. Do you know her?"

"Yes, she was one of my nurses in Korea before you came. She was also in love with Hawkeye during his residency."

"Oh. I didn't know that."

"Not many people do… Maybe more know now."

"Do you mind her being here?"

"No! Not at all. I know Hawk loves me, but I also know that Carleye is a very important part of Hawkeye's past. He'll never forget her for that, but that's all it is… I trust him completely."

"I know you do Margaret. Do you want her to be allowed in if she asks?"

"Yes Charles, let her visit. She and I might have some talking to do."

- o -

What happens between Margaret and Carleye? Will they be friends? Stay tuned :-)


	16. Chapter 16

I'm soooooo sorry for not updating, but my life has been very stressful lately. This means that I also got writer's block. However, I'm back and I hope you enjoy the chapter :-)

MARGARET'S HOSPITAL ROOM

"Thanks Charles. I appreciate you taking care of me."

"Margaret, you're my friend and if I can help, I'm glad to do it."

Just then there was a light knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Charles asked.

"It's Carleye. May I come in?"

Margaret looked at Charles and smiled. "Sure Carleye. Come on in."

Carleye walked and looked at both Charles and Margaret awkwardly.

"Carleye. It's ok. Charles was just leaving."

"Indeed, my dear. I'll come to see you in an hour or so… Nice to meet you Carleye."

"Nice to meet you Doctor."

10 MINUTES LATER

Margaret and Carleye sat uncomfortably in the hospital room. No one had said anything, but amazingly, it had not been an uncomfortable silence till then. Margaret decided to break the ice.

"So, how's life?"

Carleye looked up from her lap and smiled. "I've been ok. The divorce was hard, but I had to do it. I didn't love him and I hated lying to him everyday. I hated saying 'I love you' when I didn't mean it."

"Carleye. I know how you feel. I did that for a long time with a married man, thinking that he loved me. He didn't. In a way, I don't regret it. That taught me to stay true to my heart so I could love someone completely."

"You mean Hawkeye?"

"Yes. I never would've thought it possible, but I love him more than anything in this world."

Carleye looked down again. "Margaret, you probably already know that I love Hawkeye."

Margaret smiled. "I do. I know that he cares about you and he'll always be there for you. If you want, you can be part of our extended family."

"Are you serious? You mean you trust me?"

"I don't know if I trust you yet, but I do trust my husband. I know he loves me and out child. He'd never risk that. Actually, it might do you some good to be with a family. Maybe you'll meet someone that can live up to your expectations."

"Margaret. I don't know what to say. I thought we'd fight or something. You know how women are."

"If you had known me well before Hawkeye and I were married, I would've yelled and screamed at the concept of Hawkeye's ex spending time with us. However, things have changed and I love my life. Nothing can ruin that now."

Carleye and Margaret looked at each other in the eye for the first time.

"So Carleye, I guess we're friends."

Carleye smiled. "Friends."

WAITING ROOM

"Ok, that's it. What in the world could Margaret and Carleye be talking about?" Daniel was going insane at the thought of his daughter-in-law and son's ex talking.

"Calm down Daniel. Margaret is probably talking to Carleye about life and other things." Even the Father wasn't too sure.

"I'll calm down. No screaming has been heard, so maybe that's good news… Or maybe Margaret strangled the poor girl." BJ looked at Trapper worriedly.

"Maybe we should go outside the door and listen… Just to make sure." Trapper looked at BJ who agreed with a brief nod. Both of Hawk's best friends decided to see how Margaret was coping.

OUTSIDE MARGARET'S DOOR

"Beej, do you hear anything?"

"No Trap. All I hear is low whispers. At least that confirms that both women are still very much alive."

"Well, we better leave them to it then."

Just as BJ and Trapper were about to walk off, a very happy Carleye came out of the room.

"Hey guys. We're both ok. You can see Margaret if you want."

Both men looked at each other with confused faces.

MARGARET'S ROOM

Trapper and BJ, after a few minutes of contemplating, entered Margaret's room. Unfortunately they found her fast asleep.

"I guess we can visit later, huh Trap?"

"Yeah. Let's go. She needs to rest."

- o -

Will there be a little reunion at the Pierce house? Stay alert :-)


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone. I'm sorry for the kind of disappointing last chapter. My loyal readers if they review will be explained the reasons for my less than great stuff at the moment. I'm hoping that this chapter will do better.

Paulina :-)

PIERCE HOUSE TWO WEEKS LATER

Margaret woke up and looked around. She was a bit confused as to her whereabouts for a few seconds. She then remembered she was home.

"Hawkeye? Are you awake?"

As usual Hawkeye stirred. He wasn't a morning person.

"Hawkeye! Get up! We have visitors!"

"What? Oh great. We have the reunion today, don't we?"

"Yep. And we have to get everything organised."

"Margaret", Hawkeye whined. "I don't want to do anything today."

"They're our friends and they've been with us since the accident. We can't let them down. Plus, you really have to have a talk with Trapper."

Hawkeye looked at her confused. "Why would I need to?"

"Have you seen the way he gets uncomfortable when you and BJ talk and laugh together? All the memories he has of you are from when you insulted me and treated me badly. He doesn't want to bring those up because he doesn't want to hurt you. He feels left out."

Hawkeye shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "I guess you're right Margaret. What do I tell him?"

Margaret smiled. "Tell him the truth."

THE REUNION AT 2 PM

Hawkeye looked around his backyard trying to find Trapper. They hadn't talked once that day.

"Hey, Trap!" Hawk called once he saw him near the swings with his girls. "Can we talk for a bit?"

"Yeah, I guess."

They walked into the house together where Hawkeye took Trapper into the living area.

"Look Trap, I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable around me and Beej. I don't mean to do that. It's just that we became close after you left, you know? You didn't stay in contact and that hurt for a long time."

Trapper looked away guiltily. "I know. I just wanted to forget the war and my infidelity to my wife. I haven't cheated since I cam back and maybe I thought that if the war invaded my life, I might slip up."

"Trap, you love your wife. I can see that. The war was a lifetime ago. You won't slip up. Beej and I wouldn't have let you. He likes you, you know?"

"BJ does? I thought he tolerated me."

"Well, at first he didn't have the best impression of you from what I'd told him, but when he met you he told me that you seemed different from what I had described… and he was right. You're even better. You're still one of my best friends and I don't want you to forget that."

"Hawk, I know. I was just jealous and all. I'm good now… You know what? Let's go and get BJ and torture the girls."

"Great idea, Watson." Hawkeye grinned happily.

THE BACKYARD

Sherman turned to talk to Margaret who had been busy all morning and was now relaxing.

"Margaret, how are you holding up?"

"I'm doing ok Sherman. The baby's healthy, but I'm getting a bit worried because I think I'm growing too fast!"

"You just have a very healthy baby." Sherman, however, knew better and he suspected and extra life happening in there. Unfortunately, technology did not allow for proof until almost the full term.

"I hope so. I'm so glad that our lives are back to a relative normal state. My life will never be normal with Hawkeye in my life!"

Sherman laughed. "I know, my dear. With him around, ALL our lives are no longer normal."

Just then, Sherman saw BJ, Trapper and Hawkeye looking rather suspicious. He knew they were about to do something, but he didn't know what.

At that precise moment, without anyone realising it, three bursts of water fell on Peg, Louise and Margaret.

"Hawkeye! I knew you couldn't be good for one day! I'm going to get you so bad. I can't run after you, but be warned, you will pay." Margaret grinned evilly to her husband.

"BJ Hunnicutt! What are you doing! Are you crazy! I'm going to get you right now. You better run fast!" Peg ran into the house right behind BJ.

"John! That's it! You are dead. You hear me!" Louise said this while their three daughters were rolling on the grass laughing.

The gang was in hysterics. No one had laughed like that since the accident that almost took their friends. It was something they all needed.

- o -

I hope that was a better chapter. Please review and any ideas are welcome :-)


	18. Chapter 18

Hi everyone! I'm fully stressed out, but I'm going to try and write something for you. Enjoy :-)

THREE DAYS LATER

Everyone was hugging and saying their good byes at the Pierce home. Margaret couldn't stop crying, especially since the Colonel – sorry, Sherman – was leaving too. She had always been close to the man and she felt that she needed him now. She felt as if Sherman was reading her thoughts.

"Margaret… Margaret, look at me. I'll be back soon to visit. I know you want me here and I want to be with you as much as I can throughout this. I know that you and your mother aren't close, but why don't you call her? Ask her to come and see you. She'll want to be around for her grandchild."

"You dear man, thank you for everything you've done for me and Hawkeye. Not just recently, but since you've known us."

Potter smiled. "Margaret, I was proud to do it."

At the same time, Trapper, BJ and Hawkeye were saying their farewells.

"Hey BJ, it's been great getting to know you. Can you imagine what Korea would have been like with the three of us around?" Trapper was grinning widely.

"Well, Trapper, I suspect that the US Army would've collapsed sooner and that Ferret Face would've been transferred outta there sooner than he was." BJ was glad that Trapper had taken to him.

"Look guys, we have to get together soon. You guys have to be careful though because I suspect your wives are gonna get you back for our prank." Hawkeye looked at the two men and then realised that they were thinking something deeply.

"Ok, what is it? I know you two very well and I know you know something I don't, so spill."

"Hawk, Trapper and I received our revenge in the last couple of days… You, on the other hand, haven't had Margaret do anything to you yet."

Hawkeye paled considerably then. It reminded him of the time in Korea when BJ had tried to out-do Trapper's practical jokes…

"Do you really think she'll get me back?"

"Hawk, BJ and I have been talking and we suspect that since she's in no athletic state at the moment, she's gonna get you mentally."

"You mean psychological games, huh? I can beat her at that for sure." Hawkeye was smiling wickedly.

Trapper and BJ knew better. They knew that even though Hawk was great at jokes, when it came to practical jokes, Margaret had become a legend in her own right. She was methodical and practical.

THE PIERCE HOME THREE HOURS LATER

"Well Hawk, I guess it's just us two again." Margaret was smiling. She knew that BJ and Trapper had talked to Hawkeye about her getting him back. She knew that he was bound to be jumpy.

"Margaret, I guess it is." Hawk had no idea what to expect.

"Why don't you go to the living room and watch TV?"

Hawkeye jumped. "Why should I go to the living room? Why are you telling me to go there?"

"Hawk, relax. Go wherever you want to go."

Hawkeye looked around and felt better. He thought he'd caught Margaret out of whatever she was planning. "Ok Margaret. I'm going to our room."

"Ok Hawk. Get some sleep. You could use it."

Hawk snapped his head in Margaret's direction. He was getting paranoid. "Why do you want me to go to sleep?"

"Hawkeye, I don't care what you do today. Just do what you want."

Without saying a word, Hawkeye walked out of the house.

After Hawkeye left, Margaret had to laugh. She had planned to play some elaborate stunt on Hawkeye, but since Trapper and BJ had, without knowing it, made Hawkeye paranoid, she simply used that to her advantage. Like in Korea, she'd just watch him slowly get more paranoid until the next day. She just couldn't believe that Hawkeye had fallen for that again like he did in Korea. Margaret said three simple words.

"Men never learn."

THAT NIGHT

Hawkeye had just come home from visiting Carleye. He had called Margaret that afternoon to tell her where he was. He felt a bit more relaxed there, but he was nervous for his homecoming. Before he even walked into the house, he checked the doors and the porch. He was not going to be Margaret's victim.

"Margaret, what are we having for dinner?"

"We're having Ravioli with meat sauce. Is that ok?"

"Yeah fine… wait, why are you making my favourite meal tonight?"

"Because I wanted to make pasta. We haven't had it in a while."

Hawkeye looked around. That seemed logical enough. Then again, he knew that Margaret could be very logical when she wanted to be.

"I'm not going to have any pasta. I'll just have a sandwich."

"But why Hawk? You love this."

"I know, but I ate too much at the reunion. I just want something light."

Margaret smiled. She knew that Hawkeye was avoiding anything she made or even suggested.

"Ok then. There's stuff in the fridge."

THE NEXT MORNING

Margaret awoke to a snoring Hawkeye. Today was the day she told him the truth.

"Hawk? Are you awake?"

"What? Are you ok?" Hawkeye's eyes were full of concern.

"I'm fine. About yesterday…"

"Yeah Margaret."

"Well I was going to get you back for the water incident at the reunion with something really elaborate…"

"Yeah?"

"But then I heard you talking with BJ and Trapper and that gave me a better idea… I just decided to watch you get paranoid to extremes, like you did in Korea with BJ's elaborate joke."

"You mean that you weren't planning a thing for me?"

Margaret gave a weak smile. "Nothing at all. You made yourself crazy… I just gave you some encouragement by directing you to do things. I knew you would question them."

"Well Margaret, you are smarter than I thought… Not that I didn't think you were incredibly smart already. You managed to watch me go crazy for no reason…"

"So, what are you going to do now Hawk?"

"Well…" Hawkeye smiled evilly… "I was thinking of attacking you right here and now!"

Margaret laughed as Hawkeye tickled her to no end. "Hawk, stop! Stop!"

- o -

How was that? I wanted to do something funny that would bring HM closer. Please review :-)


	19. Chapter 19

Hi everyone! I'm soooooooo sorry that I have neglected the story, but uni became unbearable for a while and I couldn't get away to write. And when I could get away, my mind was so full of law that I couldn't come up with a good chapter. I hope you read this and enjoy :-)

**2 AM, 1 APRIL 1957, Crabapple Cove**

Margaret woke up feeling rather restless. She had become uncomfortable throughout her pregnancy. Her age did not help her at all. However, Hawkeye had been a fantastic help throughout the house and so had Daniel. Sherman was at the house with Mildred. They were helping their 'children' out.

"Hawkeye, I'm not feeling too well… Hawkeye?"

Hawkeye turned around but did not open his eyes. He had had a long day and was in a deep sleep.

"Hawkeye! Wake up please!"

Hawkeye woke up with a start. "What is it? Are you ok?"

Margaret looked away. As a nurse she knew what was happening. As a woman she was scared.

"Hawkeye, I think I'm getting contractions."

Hawkeye just stared at her. He couldn't believe it. "Margaret. It's not possible. We still need to wait another six weeks!"

Hawkeye was now officially panicking. It was one thing to deliver someone else's child compared to the welfare of your own baby. He was no longer a doctor. He was a father.

"Look Margaret. I'll go and get Sherman. His mind might be more clear than mine is right now. Just sit tight and try to relax."

Margaret just gave a weak nod while her husband went to get Sherman.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Sherman walked into Margaret's room and realised that she would be in labour very soon.

"Margaret, are you ok?" Sherman looked very concerned. Not only for the mother, but also for the baby (or babies).

"I think I'm going to deliver soon and I just can't! The baby isn't ready for the world!"

At that moment, there was a complete silence in the room. Sherman, Hawkeye and now Mildred stood there knowing what had just happened.

"Hawkeye! I think my water broke!"

At that moment they all realised that making it to the hospital would be almost impossible. Margaret needed to be in hospital.

"Margaret baby… Look at me." Hawkeye's eyes were full of concern for his family. "I'll call the ambulance and we'll try to get you to hospital, ok?"

Margaret gave a nod and then a terrifying scream. "This baby better wait!"

Ten minutes later, the ambulance arrived. They moved Margaret into the ambulance carefully so as not to cause the birth to hurry.

THE HOSPITAL 15 MINUTES LATER

"Margaret… We made it. We're here…" Hawkeye smiled for the first time since Margaret woke him. His wife would be ok.

Margaret looked at her husband not completely seeing him. She was sweating and exhausted. She needed to give birth, even though she knew that medically that would put her baby at risk.

"Margaret. I'm Doctor Rogers. I'll be delivering your baby. Your husband is in no shape to do that. We'll take you to your room now."

At that moment, Margaret fell asleep from pure exhaustion. She would only last for a few minutes sleeping. Contractions would wake her.

WAITING ROOM

"Sherman. Is she going to be ok? Should I call the gang? I've talked to Dad and he's on his way."

"Hawkeye, I think you should do what feels right. Remember, with a premature baby he or she will have to be taken to Boston Mercy. They have the best unit to take care of these children. Call Charles and Trapper. They can help organise everything."

Hawkeye looked around confused but replied with an "ok Sherman". He automatically went to the hospital phone and called his two friends.

AN HOUR LATER

Doctor Rogers had managed to slow down the birth for a bit. Margaret's body was not ready to give birth quite yet. The Doctor and nurses needed time to monitor the baby.

"Margaret. I was just told by your husband that Doctor McIntyre is on his way from Boston. He wants to be here for support." He omitted the fact that the baby would be going with him to Boston as soon as he or she was born.

"Trapper? Keep the nurses away from him. He'll eat them alive!" Margaret was coming out of her delusional state at that moment. After contractions she became delusional again.

7 AM THAT MORNING

"Margaret, you have to push now. The baby seems ready to come out. Don't worry, your husband and Trapper are outside now. They're hoping that you deliver soon. Your body needs to rest."

"OK! Leave me alone! I'm a nurse, I can do this!"

A few pushes later a baby girl was born. However, the doctor realised that there was more to come.

"Margaret. I think we have another baby inside. He or she must have been well hidden because we didn't know. Now, I need you to push one more time."

At that moment, another girl was born. Identical twin girls.

15 MINUTES LATER

A nurse came out of Margaret's room and directed Hawkeye and Trapper inside.

"Hawkeye? Are you here?"

"Yeah Margaret. I'm here."

"We have two girls. Two beautiful daughters."

"Isn't that great Trap? I have two daughters."

"Congratulations Hawk. You especially Margaret."

"Margaret." Doctor Rogers began to speak. "We have to take your girls to Boston. They need to be on the machines as soon as possible. We just don't have them here. They will be at Boston Mercy and we'll transfer you there tomorrow afternoon."

"Don't take my babies!"

"Margaret." Hawkeye looked more concerned than ever. "Trapper's taking them down on an ambulance. Charles is waiting for them in Boston. They'll be ok."

"Ok Hawkeye… and thank you."

"For what Margaret?"

"For helping me have two little angels… but I swear no more children!"

Hawkeye, Trapper and Dr. Rogers laughed. Just then Sherman and Mildred came inside.

"So Hawkeye? What's the news? Are we honorary grandparents to a girl or boy?" Sherman was anxious to meet the child.

"Sherman. You're an honorary grandfather to two little girls!"

"Oh my, did you hear that Mildred?"

"Yes dear, I heard."

"Two daughters… That's wonderful. Is that all the children you plan on having?"

Margaret gave Hawkeye a death stare from her bed. She was weak, but she could still pull off Major Hot Lips Houlihan when she needed to.

"Sherman… I promise that it'll be just the four of us."

- o -

I hope you liked it. What will the girls be called? Will they be ok? Who will come and see them? Stay tuned :-)


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys! I've decided that this story needs an update… I have been told recently that in the 50s they only had incubators to keep the babies free from germs. I'll explain this mysterious machine at Boston Mercy in this chapter… Also, please note that being from Australia I have no idea how long it takes to get from Maine to Boston in an ambulance, so I'm going to wing it. Enjoy :-)

**NOON, 1 APRIL 1957, Crabapple Cove**

Trapper left Hawkeye and Margaret to say goodbye to their daughters. Margaret would join them the next day but she was very upset about the girls leaving.

As soon as the goodbyes were said, the girls, who were in portable incubators, were taken to an ambulance by Trapper and Hawkeye.

"Look Trap, thanks for doing this. The girls aren't strong enough to breathe for themselves. Does Charles' new machine really work?"

"Hawk, Charles has tried it several times and it does increase the survival rate of premature children. The man is pompous, but he sure is smart."

With that, Hawk gave Trap a hug that meant more than 'See you later'… It meant 'Thanks for saving my children and my own life'.

"Hawk, don't worry, they'll be ok. Why don't you get BJ over here with his family? Margaret and you could really use the support."

Hawkeye smiled. "I think I'll do that."

2 HOURS LATER IN THE AMBULANCE

Trapper couldn't help but look at the two little girls that belonged to his best friend and his wife (not to mention that Trapper considered Margaret a good friend now).

Trapper thought to himself. 'My are these children small… You can tell that they are Hawkeye's. They don't look like of them yet, but they have Hawk's eyes... They have brown hair though. That has to come from Margaret because she's not a natural blond'. Trapper chuckled out loud at this.

Trapper promised that he'd take care of them and that's what he planned to do.

3 HOURS LATER IN BOSTON

Charles was waiting for the girls outside the hospital when he saw an ambulance arrive. He knew that that was Trapper.

"Charles… Can we please get the girls on the machine? They're having some trouble breathing."

Charles nodded and made sure that the girls were taken to the ward.

Once inside, Charles connected the machines to the power and made sure that they were working how they were supposed to. They were only on trial, but they had proved some success. He would not deny Margaret and Hawkeye the chance to see their girls.

The girls were quickly connected onto the machine and they seemed to relax. They were tired of breathing on their own.

"Charles." Trapper looked at the other doctor worriedly. "Will they be alright?"

Charles smiled. "They will be fine. They are as strong as their parents."

THE SAME TIME AT CRABAPPLE COVE

Hawkeye received a phone call from Boston Mercy that the girls had arrived safely and well to the hospital and that they were responding to the machines.

Hawkeye walked into Margaret's room where the Potters and Dr. Rogers were. "Margaret. The girls are ok and at Boston Mercy."

Margaret gave a weak smile. "I knew they'd be ok with you for a father. They were born to survive anything."

Everyone in the room smiled. Then Sherman broached very important subject.

"Hawkeye, Margaret. What are the girls going to be called?"

Hawkeye and Margaret had decided on two girls' names two weeks before. They were for a first and middle name. Now they'd use them for two first names.

"Margaret honey, do you want to tell them?"

Margaret nodded. "Well, since we thought that it was one child, we decided on two names for first and middle names. The names are Rose and Lucy. We still want to use them."

Sherman smiled. "So I guess that means that we have a Rose and Lucy Pierce in the 4077 gang."

Hawkeye smiled. "It sure looks like it."

Dr. Rogers was standing there waiting to ask something. "Dr. Pierce, is there a reason why you chose those names with your wife?" He loved knowing the origin of a name.

"It's Hawkeye please. Rose simply because the girl is a rose, a beauty in our lives. Lucy because it comes from the Latin for 'Light' and she is the light of our lives. We thought this over a lot because we had no one to name them after from the 4077."

Margaret, Dr. Rogers and the Potters smiled. They knew that those girls were going to be loved. In fact, they were already loved.

7 HOURS LATER AT THE AIRPORT IN MAINE

BJ looked around with his wife and daughter not knowing where to really go. He knew that Margaret was in hospital, but he didn't know which hospital. He decided to go with his gut and chose the hospital closest to the Pierce home. This is what he told the cabbie.

BJ knew that visiting hours had been over for a while, but since he was a doctor and Hawk's friend he knew that he could get in. At the hospital main desk, BJ talked his way into Margaret's ward and even got them to page Hawkeye for him. At the sight of his best friend, Hawkeye smiled.

"Hey Beej! It's great to have you all here."

"How's Margaret? Is she ok? And the baby? What is it? You wouldn't tell me over the phone…"

"Well Beej, Margaret's doing ok, but she's rather tired and her back really hurts. The babies are ok and at Boston Mercy."

Hawkeye was waiting for BJ to react to 'babies' when Peg stepped in. "Hawkeye, do you mean twins?"

Hawkeye grinned like a 5 year old. "Yes, we have two identical twin daughters, Lucy and Rose."

"Congratulations Hawk!" BJ grinned. He was so glad that his best friend was a father – twice over – he knew that he'd be good at loving the girls.

THE SAME TIME AT BOSTON MERCY

Charles was off-duty but he hadn't left the girls for a second. He felt compelled to bond with them so he decided to tell them about himself… and about his little brother. Children couldn't judge and he felt that he had to talk about it. He didn't know that Trapper was listening. This was something that he'd have to tell Hawkeye because it would explain Charles' behaviour. Charles needed help – Sidney Freedman help.

- o -

Will anyone else arrive? Will Margaret get to see her daughters soon? Stay tuned :-)


	21. Chapter 21

Hi everyone. Here's an update for this story. Hope you enjoy :-)

The next morning Margaret was taken to Boston Mercy to be with her daughters. BJ's family and the Potters made their way to Boston with Charles offering to have them in his home. Everyone was shocked at this, but they knew that they had to accept this invitation.

When Margaret and Hawkeye went to see the girls for the first time they were very shocked. The machines made them look extremely vulnerable and small; smaller than they had remembered them. As medical people they realised that their girls were having little trouble breathing and they had Charles to thank for that. As the proud parents were looking through the incubators, Charles arrived to check them medically.

"Margaret, Pierce. How are you doing?"

All Margaret could do was cry and unexpectedly, she walked towards Charles and hugged him.

"Charles, thank you for doing this. Thank you for saving them." Margaret was all choked up as she said this.

"Margaret, believe me it was a pleasure."

Hawkeye got up and went to shake Charles' hand, but was unexpectedly stopped by the previously pompous man.

"Hawkeye… I think this occasion deserves something more meaningful. I think we can finally be friends, that is, if you don't mind." Charles was not for being shy, but in this rare occasion he didn't know what else to say.

Hawkeye grinned. "I could have that written into a contract if you want." The men both hugged and an important friendship was forged.

4 WEEKS LATER

The girls were ready to be taken home and to survive on their own. Father Mulcahy had arrived two weeks earlier and baptised the girls. The godparents were hard to decide under normal circumstances, but the Father came up with a solution that would help.

"My children, I know you are having trouble in deciding the god parents because so many people were involved in the survival of your daughters. I have asked higher authorities if something could be done and they agreed that my plan could work. The girls will have two godfathers each. So, this means that Charles and BJ will be Rose's godfathers and Trapper and Sherman will be Lucy's godfathers."

No one could have been disappointed with this.

Klinger and Radar could not visit because of family commitments, but they did call to see how everyone was and they were thrilled about two little girls.

The Pierce family was in some state of normalcy with Margaret absolutely thrilled about how children and her husband.

**_Margaret's thoughts: _**I have the perfect life. The perfect family. This is all thanks to Hawkeye. I can't believe we survived the war to become a normal family…

- o -

I hope you enjoyed this. It's short, I know, but it's a leading chapter. Please review :-)


	22. Chapter 22

Hi everyone! Sooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated. The holidays have been hectic with visiting friends, buying presents and making the Christmas tree. I hope that you enjoy this.

**7 AM, 1 APRIL 1960, Crabapple Cove**

The girls woke up very early knowing that this day was special, just for them. Lucy and Rose had grown up for the last three years surrounded by their loving parents and by their pop, Daniel, pop Sherm and nan Mildred. Every birthday had been incredible, with balloons, presents and their favourite, chocolate mud cake.

However, when the girls went to see their parents that morning, there was something wrong. Their bedroom door was closed and the girls could hear their parents having an argument. The birth had made Hawkeye and Margaret bond, but Hawkeye then drifted. He couldn't cope with babies very well. Sidney had been a frequent visitor to the Cove with some success, but Hawkeye was still having problems relating to his daughters.

INSIDE THE ROOM

"Margaret, please understand! I have to work today! I can't be here for the birthday!"

"Look, I happen to know that you _requested _this shift! Why don't you try to be with the girls. They love their daddy more than anything and sometimes they don't understand why you're rarely home… Do you know how hard it is for me to explain that to them? No you don't because you're not around to see their faces."

"That's totally uncalled for! I love the girls too!"

"I know you do, but I thought that you'd want to be here for them. You've managed the last two birthdays… with some help. Why not now?"

"I…. just…. can't… There are so many kids around for these and that makes me nervous."

Margaret gave a weak smile. She knew how much Hawkeye tried to be around children, but she also knew the fear in his eyes when he was around. Some problems had not emerged for the first months of their marriage, but after the girls were born things changed.

"Hawkeye. What if I get Sidney down here for the day? You can talk to him when you can't cope. Also, Sherman, Mildred and your dad will be here. They love you and want to help."

Hawkeye looked at the hope in his wife's eyes and realised that he had to stay.

"I suppose I could get Roberts to cover for me at the hospital…"

Margaret grinned in delight and jumped into her husband's arms. The day would be ok after all.

**NOON, 1 APRIL 1960, The Pierce-Houlihan home**

All of the girls' friends arrived for the birthday party with grins on their faces in the hope of having a great time. Luckily for Hawkeye, Sidney had arrived an hour earlier. Hawkeye didn't know, but Margaret had organised this for a month with Sidney.

Sidney smiled at Hawkeye. "So, how are you coping?"

Hawkeye looked nervously at all the little children and tried to given an encouraging smile to the psychiatrist. "I'm ok, doing just fine. Never been better. Never felt fettler…"

"Hawkeye… You're ranting. It's ok to say that you're nervous."

"Alright… I'm extremely nervous. This is stupid Sidney!"

"What's stupid?"

"The fact that I seem terrified of children. I thought I was getting better, but maybe I'm not."

"You are making progress Hawkeye. Before you were almost dying being here and you'd only stay for an hour at most. You don't seem as bad today. Maybe you're stronger?"

"Sidney. I want to cope for my daughters. Not just cope… I want to enjoy the company of children again. Is that too much to ask?"

Sidney smiled. Progress had definitely been made. "No Hawkeye, that's not too much to ask. And maybe today you'll be able to get a lot more closer to that."

"Why do you think that Sid?"

Sidney smiled. "Because for once I see that you put your daughters first in our conversations. For once you want to do something for them too, not just yourself. That's progress Hawkeye."

4 PM SAME DAY

By the time the party ended, Hawkeye had begun to join in the games and had even healed a little boy's skinned knee. Sidney was proud… and so was Margaret. She was keeping her distance from Hawkeye, but she was observing it all.

Margaret walked over to her husband as he was giving a two-year-old a bag of sweets.

"I'm proud of you, you know?"

Hawkeye looked at his Margaret and smiled. "I didn't know that you were paying attention."

"I had to keep my distance so Sid could help you. He needed your full attention and will for this to work."

Hawk smiled his first absolute genuine smile for the day. "I knew that you had something to do with this… and I love you all the more because you care so much. How come Sherm, Mildred and Dad stayed back too?"

"They were in on this. This was planned some time ago so when you took the shift at the hospital, I knew that I had to tell you about Sidney. Sidney had told me to try to get you to the party without you knowing that he was going to be there. Unfortunately, I had to tell you so you'd stay."

"Margaret… I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry about staying away from the girls and for pulling away from you."

"It's ok. I know that you couldn't control your feelings and fears… like your claustrophobia, it took over your life."

Hawkeye smiled at his wife and his two little girls standing at his feet. "I'll try not to let it take over my life again. I'll do it for you, for Lucy, for Rose and for myself."


	23. Chapter 23

Hi everyone. Thanks for sticking with my story. I've had a mixture of writer's block and a hectic life at the moment. I hope you like this chapter. Paulina :-)

For around 2 years Margaret had done everything possible to help her husband through his problems, but not much was resulting. She had been trying to convince him to see Sidney, but he said that he did not have a problem. In other words, getting angry at everything and being anti-social was normal for Hawkeye. However, Margaret did not know that her husband had in fact followed her advice without her knowledge. After the girls' third birthday Hawkeye had told Sidney that he was ok and ready to go solo, but Sidney did not think so. A year later, Hawkeye called Sidney for help and progress was being made slowly. Without Margaret's support it had been difficult. Hawkeye planned to surprise his wife on her 40th birthday in order to apologise for his unforgivable behaviour.

**8 AM, 17 AUGUST 1962, Crabapple Cove**

(A/N: I gave Margaret my own birth date because she's my favourite character :-))

While Margaret tossed and turned, Hawkeye went to the Airport to get some people. He had planned this for months for his wife's special day. He knew that Margaret would not be up for another 3 hours since it was her birthday and her day off work. It also helped that the girls were at a friend's house. With that, Hawkeye left a note just in case Margaret woke up before he got home saying that he had to do emergency surgery and would be back soon.

9 AM SAME DAY

Hawkeye waited anxiously at Portland Airport for his friends. Just when he thought that his best friends had not shown up, Hawk caught sight of BJ and Trapper with their families.

"Trap! Beej! I'm so glad you're here!"

Both Trapper and BJ laughed.

"Do you really think that me and Trap here would've missed this? We know things have been tough and anything to help Margaret out is something I would do in a second."

"Same with me Hawk. I think you both need this."

The wives were still pretty shy in front of the handsome Hawkeye. His outlandish personality still shocked them, but they still had to like the man that helped their husbands during war.

"Peg, Louise. It's great to see you again. And look at the girls. How old are you now?"

The oldest to youngest in the groups stated their ages with pride. Kathy was 17, Becky was 15 and Susie was 10. Erin Hunnicutt was 11 years old.

10 AM SAME DAY

Margaret woke up suddenly from a nightmare when she realised that her husband was not beside her. On the pillow was the note. She gave a sigh of relief because she knew he'd be home soon. Margaret got up to make her breakfast when she heard the front door.

"Hawk, is that you?"

"Yeah. I'm back. They were short-staffed at the hospital and they needed someone to do some touch-up surgery."

"Ok, at least you got back soon."

Hawkeye walked into the kitchen with some flowers.

"Happy Birthday. I'm sorry for being hard to live with."

Margaret couldn't help but smile. Her husband, despite everything, was her rock and she needed him.

"It's ok. Let's not think about it today. Let's enjoy the little time we have left alone."

Hawkeye began to feel a bit nervous because his two friends and their families were in the living room listening.

"Maybe later. I've got a surprise for you."

"Really? What is it?"

"Come and see. Close your eyes."

Margaret did as she was told and Hawkeye led her to the living room.

"Open them now."

Margaret looked up and felt the biggest happiness ever.

"BJ, Trapper! Oh my!"

"What is it?" Hawkeye looked very worried.

"I'm only in my pjs with NO robe!"

Trapper chimed in then. "I knew Hot Lips was back in town when I saw that get-up (wolf-whistles)."

"John, please. It's not nice."

"Sorry Louise. Had to do it for old-time sakes."

"I'll go and get changed. Please make yourselves at home."

As soon as Margaret was upstairs, BJ and Trapper began the rearrangement of the living and dining room areas. They had to get ready for new arrivals.

"So Hawk, is Sherman making his own way here? He always was the independent."

"Yeah Beej. He's going to get a taxi here with Mildred from the airport. Margaret won't be surprised by them being here because they're always coming to see her and the girls."

"And the rest?" Trap said, wanting part in the conversation.

"They'll all be here by dinner. Everyone is going straight to their hotel room so that they are all a huge surprise for Margaret tonight."

While Hawk got busy building a still, BJ turned to talk to Trapper.

"This will be good for both of them, but Margaret really needs this. She said once that we were her family. She doesn't have family. Her mother's a mess and Al passed away. She needs us more than ever now."

"I know. I just hope that this turns out well tonight."

"It will, believe me."

AN HOUR LATER

Margaret walked downstairs to find the living room moved around and a lovely smell coming from the kitchen.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

Hawkeye thought that he should respond. "Well Margaret. We figured that we'd serve you a nice lunch today for your birthday. You don't have to do a thing. We're taking care of everything."

Margaret couldn't believe that Hawkeye had planned this.

_**Margaret's thoughts: **He seems more normal today. Almost happy. Maybe things can look up now._

Margaret enjoyed the attention for a while until the girls came home.

"Hi girls. Did you have a good time?"

Lucy, the more outspoken one, said, "Yeah Mummy. We had pizza and ice cream in the afternoon and some cookies for a snack at night. It was fun."

Rose was quieter, but nodded in agreement with her sister.

Just then the girls noticed their Unkie Trap and Unkie Beej and jumped to them.

"Wow! You girls have gotten so big! Haven't they Trap?"

"Yeah. You girls are getting too heavy to carry."

Lucy looked upset. "No, we're not. You can still carry us."

"Can we still carry them BJ?"

"I think we can for a while… Hey, why don't you girls go and find Erin, Becky, Kathy and Susie?"

"Ok!" Both Lucy and Rose responded together.

"Wow Hawk. Lucy sure does have your personality."

"Yeah Beej, I know. I'm a bit worried about how shy Rose is though."

"Hawk, with a sister like that, it would be hard for Rose not to be so quiet."

"I guess you're right Trap."

"Maybe things will change when they start school in September."

"I'm hoping for that."

6 PM THAT EVENING

"Margaret. Beej, Trap and I are going out to get some stuff for dinner. We'll be back soon."

"Ok Hawk, Drive carefully."

SHERMAN'S HOTEL ROOM

BJ, Hawkeye and Trapper arrived at Sherman's room soon after 6 pm.

"Hi boys! Are we ready to go?"

"Yes, Sherman. Ready to go." Hawk was relieved that for once in the last couple of years, thing were going in the right direction.

"Come on Mildred. Let's go."

KLINGER'S ROOM

"Come on Klinger!" BJ was getting frustrated.

"Soon-Lee and I are on our way now!"

RADAR'S ROOM

"Patty, can we go now? Trapper said that we have to go soon to make it in time for dinner."

"Ok Radar, let's go."

CHARLES' ROOM

"Are we ready to leave Honoria?"

"Y-yes Charles."

FATHER MULCAHY'S ROOM

Hawkeye stood at the door of the room waiting for the priest.

"I'm coming Hawkeye. Don't worry."

THE PIERCE HOME AT 7 PM THAT NIGHT

Hawkeye entered the house with BJ and Trapper. They did go and buy some drinks so Margaret wouldn't get suspicious.

"Hey Margaret? Can you go and get my dad at his place? He said that he'd be ready soon, but we couldn't wait."

Margaret was glad to be of use at last. "Sure. I'll go and get him now."

As soon as Margaret was out, everyone snuck in through the kitchen. Of course, Charles found it degrading. "Coming in through the kitchen like a common worker…"

Klinger, to lighten the ex-Major, made a very important comment. "Did you know that all celebrities have to go into restaurants through the kitchen because they'll be mobbed at the front?"

"Really?" For once Charles let the subject go.

"Ok everyone, is the cake ready?"

Peg smiled. "Yeah, it sure is Hawk."

"Are all the kids here?"

"Yeah." Kathy stated, "They're all here."

At that moment Radar heard the car and got poised to say 'Surprise'.

When the door opened, it was not Margaret. Radar realised before everyone wasted the 'Surprise'. It was Sidney.

"How did you know?" Hawk was confused.

"Your friends told me that you might need me tonight, so here I am."

Hawkeye smiled genuinely for the first time in a long time.

When no one was expecting it, Margaret opened the door. Just in time though, everyone screamed.

"SURPRISE!"

Margaret was speechless. She could not believe it.

Hawkeye approached her. "Happy Birthday darling. I'm sorry. I've been keeping a secret from you apart from this one. Sidney's been helping me for around a year and he says that with medication, I should be good as new."

Margaret couldn't help but cry. "I'm so glad Hawkeye. So glad."

_**Margaret's thoughts: **I'm happy that my husband will be ok and that I have these great people who care about me so much. I'm very lucky._


	24. Chapter 24

Hi everyone. Sorry I've abandoned my story, but I've been on holidays and that has meant that I have been away from my computer a lot. I'm letting you know that this is the last chapter of my story. I've been thinking it out and I want to end it perfectly. Now just seems the right time to do this. Thank you all for reading. Enjoy :-)

**1 PM, 21 September 1997, Crabapple Cove Catholic Church**

The entire church was absolutely filled with people. Everyone from Crabapple Cove was there and so were people from all over the US – friends of the deceased, friends from Korea. The church could not hold all the people so there were people outside listening to the service. People ranged in ages from 95 (Sherman Potter) to 4 months (Evelyn Smith-Pierce, baby great-granddaughter). As soon as everyone had arrived, Father Mulcahy called for quiet.

"We are all here today to honour the life a great human being, a wonderful Christian who helped everyone in need. He took death personally even when he knew there was nothing he could do. He was a family man with two daughters, three grandchildren and two great-grandchildren. He loved his wife very much, as we all know. She is woman whom he met in the most adverse conditions that God could have ever created - Korea. I am pleased to say that I knew this man well. I saw the best and worse in him, but he always tried to be his best. He enjoyed life. He enjoyed his work, his family, his town and his friends. He lived a full, rich life and I am sure that he will be greatly missed. Here to give the eulogy is his wife."

The good Father stepped back from the microphone so the woman could speak.

"Well," Margaret Houlihan-Pierce said in a small voice, filled with pain.

"I was amazed to see so many people here for Hawkeye's funeral, but at the same time I'm not amazed at all. He touched many lives here and in Korea and I had hoped that that had not gone unnoticed. If Hawkeye were here now in person he would be shocked by everyone but he sure would enjoy the attention."

There was a small laugh in the audience.

"He was a great man, one of the best. Then again I'm biased. I met him in Korea and to tell you the truth we pretty much disliked each other from day one. Me, being the regular army brat I was brought up to be, saw him as a womanising jokester. He actually was, but I didn't give him much of a chance. He told me after we were married that he thought I was the most uptight princess he had ever met. I was that too, but he didn't give me much of a chance at first either. Don't get me wrong, we respected each other in all the medical work we did. Sometimes I'd have to operate because there was a shortage of hands. He always had confidence in my ability, although he always had to make a joke about me being surgically better than Frank Burns. Then again, he joked about everything back then. It was his way of keeping the little sanity he had left. After several brief moments of respect, we were thrown into an incredible situation where we had to depend on each other and that was when things changed. It was 1952 and we were being shelled in an abandoned hut in Korea. We had no choice then but to look out for each other. There was no buffer to help us through it. We found in that situation that we cared more for each other than we realised and that's when our friendship began. He was there during my divorce to my ex-husband and all the other tough times that followed. He knew me better than anyone (Margaret sobs) and he was the one who helped me get my life on track. He gave me the courage to leave the army and to be what I wanted to be – a civilian nurse in a hospital here in the US. It just seemed right when we got together, although we were both stubborn and afraid of rejection. We managed to become a couple at a MASH reunion with the help and advice of friends and we were soon married. We had two beautiful girls, Lucy and Rose, who right now look like their father (A sob and a weak smile). They became successful in their own right. Lucy became a diplomat while Rose became a paediatrician. They married the most wonderful men and had children. All of you here know Rose's boy and girl and Lucy's girl. My grandchildren aren't kids anymore and some of them have their own, including a 4 month old, Eve, but I'll always see them as my babies. Hawkeye loved you all very much and after he managed to overcome his fear of children thanks to the late Sidney, he enjoyed his life so much more. I've considered myself lucky to have met this man and my thoughts of him will stay with me until I go too. As I'd like to say, those ore my thoughts on a certain Captain from Korea."

The entire congregation was silent, trying to absorb the life of Benjamin Franklin 'Hawkeye' Pierce. He had been an extraordinary man in life and the one who knew him the most, Margaret, knew that all too well.

**The End**


End file.
